Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying
by sinsoftheflesh98
Summary: 7th yr, no HBP spoilers, HD slash. When Harry returns to Hogsmeade at the end of summer, he finds Draco Malfoy on the brink of death. Draco doesn't tell Harry what happened for he thinks Harry knows nothing of abuse. How wrong he is.
1. Give 'Em Hell Kid

**A/N:** Revised once again…hopefully it's almost completely error-free by now. Kay, this is my first fanfic, so it might not be too good….Anyway, please review and tell me how I can make this better. Oh, and I'm using titles of songs I like for the chapter titles. This one is the title of a My Chemical Romance song. And the story title is a Fall Out Boy song title. Kay, on with the show.

**Disclaimer:** Yea, I'm not J.K. Rowling. I don't get any moolah outta this story, just some happiness.

**Warnings:** Here's what you gotta watch out for in my story- Abuse/violence, language, self-mutilation, slash, and there might even be a character death….Hmm….

**Chapter One: Give 'Em Hell Kid**

DMHP

Harry was growing more and more excited as his seventh year at Hogwarts was approaching. He was mostly excited for he was finally able to leave the Dursleys tomorrow and never return.

He was determined not to visit his dear aunt, uncle, and cousin ever again. He started to pack up all his belongings when he heard a pounding at the door to his room.

His heart sank. He knew what was coming.

Ever since Harry's first summer after going to Hogwarts, his Uncle Vernon started to abuse him. At first, Vernon only starved the kid, skipping a couple of days at a time without giving Harry any food.

It wouldn't have been too bad, but Uncle Vernon made Harry do all the cooking, making sure to order Harry to cook extravagant meals every time the boy wasn't fed.

Then, one night after his second year, Harry got beat for the first time. Harry had always been smacked around a bit every once in a while, but this was his first beating.

Harry hadn't eaten in three days, so he decided to try to sneak food while preparing his relatives' dinner. Vernon had found out before Harry could enjoy one bite of the food and he hit Harry.

Vernon didn't see this as sufficient punishment, so he hit Harry again and then again; another smack, then a kick, a blow to the head, a punch to the stomach; it continued on and on.

Then, when Harry was barely conscious, but still able to see what was going on, Vernon took the morsels of food from Harry's possession and slowly ate them in front of the boy, making sure to enjoy every last bit of it.

The beatings kept getting worse and more frequent until the last one two days ago where Vernon used a chain to aid his beating of Harry.

Harry was passed out for a day, only to regain consciousness because Vernon smacked him across the face, demanding the boy to cook dinner.

Now, as Harry slowly packed up (the pain caused him to pack slowly) his belongings, his door slammed open, falling off its hinges. Harry had no time to react when the fat man of an uncle attacked Harry. Vernon started punching him, over and over, not letting up.

After a few minutes of the beating, Vernon stopped and left. Harry wasn't sure if it was over. He tried to figure out what to do, but was too phased to think anything up.

Then, several moments later, Vernon came in with a knife and yet another chain. Harry had encountered a knife in beatings before, and no longer feared it.

The knife was usually used to carve 'freak' and other such phrases into Harry's back. Vernon slowly made his way across the room to Harry, wrapping the chain around his hand.

When he was mere inches away from the boy, he quietly said "I thought I'd go all out tonight _Harry_," saying Harry's name like that made the boy want to vomit, "with you likely not returning. Think of this as a goodbye present."

Then, with great force, Vernon crashed the chain into Harry's shoulder. This went on for about forty-five minutes, Vernon clobbering Harry with his chain-covered fist and slicing and dicing with the knife into Harry's back and he only stopped after Harry blacked out.

But before he left, he gave one last blow with his fist to Harry's ribcage, for good measure.

Harry woke up the next day unable to move. He wasn't bound or anything, he was simply in so much pain he couldn't bear it. After a few minutes of gathering his strength, Harry managed to get up. It took him another five hours to pack his things, and by the time he made it down the stairs to the door, it was seven at night.

Harry groaned as Vernon requested, scratch that, ordered him to cook a lobster dinner. Upon hearing the groan, Vernon punched Harry in the back, causing the boy to collapse. Vernon calmly said, "Get up and fix dinner," as if the boy wasn't in unbearable pain.

Harry slowly pushed himself off the floor and made his way to the kitchen. After cooking, watching the Dursleys eat (he had to sit at the table during dinner even if he wasn't fed) not getting any food himself, and cleaning the dishes, Harry finally was able to leave.

He went to the door, picked up his luggage, and opened the door. Vernon called to Harry from across the hallway rather smugly, "Wait, aren't you going to say goodbye to the people who raised you all this time out of the kindness of their hearts?"

Harry stood in his tracks for a few seconds before screaming at the top of his lungs "FUCK YOU!"

Harry was out the door before Vernon could get his hands on the little brat.

DMHP

Harry, despite his pain, ran from his former house, counting down the days when he could return to his home, Hogwarts. Harry looked around for Dumbledore who was to arrive to take Harry to Hogsmeade.

Harry looked at his watch; ten o'clock. He had to wait another half an hour before Dumbledore would arrive. He sat on his luggage, thinking about how he would never ever have to return to this wretched place.

For the first time the whole summer, perhaps even the last year, he was happy. He hadn't remembered being this happy for so long. Ever since Sirius died, Harry felt hollow. But now knowing that he had freedom from his horrible relatives, there was no way Harry couldn't feel so utterly happy.

Before long, the streetlights began to go out and Dumbledore arrived. He saw a bloody, bruised Harry sitting there with a stupid smile on his face.

Dumbledore was confused, to say the least. Harry noticed the headmaster after a few moments, seeing the confused look on his face.

Harry didn't know what was confusing Dumbledore until he realized he was beaten to a pulp. Harry quickly explained to the Professor, "I….um….well…..I got in a bit of a scuffle with Vernon….." Dumbledore was about to ask more from the boy, but decided upon waiting until they were in a more suitable situation.

Harry struggled to pick up his luggage, but Dumbledore effortlessly levitated them off the ground. "Come on Harry, let's go before it gets too late." Harry nodded, grabbing onto Dumbledore's arm as they apparated to Hogsmeade.

Once there, Dumbledore walked Harry to the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry would be staying the last few weeks of break. Harry was escorted up to his room where an awkward silence ensued.

"Well," Dumbledore started, breaking a bit of the tension, "I must be going; we'll talk within the next few days, Harry." Harry nodded, and with that Dumbledore was gone.

Harry was starving from having no food in the past four days, but too exhausted to care. He collapsed onto his bed, fast asleep before his head hit the pillow.

DMHP

Harry awoke the next day around noon. He got up, still extremely sore, but now far too hungry to notice. He rushed down to get breakfast.

He ordered some pancakes and a glass of orange juice. He wanted to order more, but knew all too well his stomach wouldn't be able to handle more than a few morsels of food. Nontheless, Harry finished his breakfast very satisfied. He went back up to his room for a little nap.

He woke up again around seven, surprised at how long he had slept. He then decided to walk around Hogsmeade in order to relax. He went in a few shops to browse, but wasn't paying too much attention. He was mainly thinking.

Thinking about his life now that he was Dursley-less, how he would explain to Dumbledore that he had been beaten on a regular basis the past six years, and how happy he was returning to Hogwarts, with a twinge of sadness at this being his last year.

Before Harry knew it, it was a quarter to ten. He started his trek back to the Leaky Cauldron when he heard a quiet groan. He looked around and didn't see anything, so he started walking again. He heard another groan, this one a bit louder, sounding like someone had said "Help".

Harry began searching around for where the noises where coming from. He entered a dark alleyway, and gasped, stumbling back at what he saw.


	2. Panic Prone

**Disclaimer:** Yea, not the one who owns Harry Potter, only a crazed fan…

**Warnings: **Language, Abuse/Violence and later some extra smutty slash, self-mutilation, and possible character death…..

**Chapter Two: Panic Prone **(Chevelle)

DMHP

There, at the base of Harry's feet, in a dark and cold alley, lay a bloody, beaten Malfoy. It took Harry a few moments to realize it was Draco Malfoy, for the boy was beaten so severely, he was nearly beyond recognition. Blood caked his body, leaving no patches of skin to show through. Draco was only wearing a very worn pair of boxers.

As Harry neared Draco, he could easily see the boy had been starved, had many broken bones, an overwhelming amount of gashes, all most likely very infected, and Harry figured under the layers of blood lay many, many bruises.

Harry also noticed that the boy had probably been in that dank alley for hours, for he saw a sliver of his blue lips underneath the mass of blood.

Harry stood there for a few minutes, taking in all he saw. Once he realized he had to do something, he swiftly walked up to the blonde and grabbed his hand. Draco flinched away as best he could, but with the severe lack of energy, ended up only making a slight twitch.

But Draco amazingly managed to choke out a quiet, but just as flooring, scream and began hyperventilating. Harry didn't know what to do, for Draco broke down due to a simple touch. So Harry carefully sat next to Draco, whispering next to the broken boy's ear that everything was going to be alright.

Slowly, Harry began lightly stroking Draco's hair with his hand. After a few minutes, Draco managed to calm down. He looked into the deep emerald eyes of his savior before passing out cold.

Harry couldn't believe how dull and lifeless Draco's eyes were. Quickly shaking off his thoughts, he wrapped the unconscious boy in his cloak, and swept him into his arms. Harry tried to think of where to go to help Draco, but was too frantic to even begin thinking. So he ran as hard as he could and ended up in front of his room.

He decided that his room at the Leaky Cauldron was good a place as any to take the unconscious Draco. Harry laid Draco down on his bed and quickly flooed to Dumbledore's office.

Professor Dumbledore was quietly working on the schedule for the next year, when a frantic, blood covered boy by the name of Harry Potter came rushing into his previously peaceful office.

Harry managed to struggle out a few choice words which were, "Alley…blue lips…cauldron…" Dumbledore was stumped by the hyperventilating teenager who appeared to have gone mad, but had no time to contemplate when Harry grabbed him by his robes and shoved him through the fireplace.

Dumbledore ended up in a seemingly normal hotel room when his eyes rested on the bed. The headmaster hastily made his way across the room to see the bloodied body on the hotel bed closer. Dumbledore quickly realized it was one Draco Malfoy and without any warning, left with a pop.

Harry was now beyond frantic. He barely had anytime to let what'd happened in the last few minutes sink in. Okay, he found a nearly dead Draco, took said boy to his room, got Dumbledore to help him, and when his Professor saw Draco, left without so much as a warning.

Harry began pacing, having no clue what to do when he heard a pop. He looked up and saw the reason for Dumbledore's sudden exit. Dumbledore returned, but next to him were now Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape. Without a word, Madam Pomfrey began giving the unconscious boy on Harry's bed potions of all sorts and casting all kinds of spells on him as well.

Snape stood in his place for a few brief moments before snapping back to reality and began brewing potions and also casting spells on the almost lifeless lump.

Dumbledore briskly walked over to Harry. Once Dumbledore was next to the stunned teenager, he quickly asked, "May I have a word?" After a few moments Harry slowly nodded.

Dumbledore grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him to the fireplace to floo them both back to his office. Once back in his office, Dumbledore went to sit at his desk, motioning for Harry to sit as well.

Dumbledore would've offered a lemon drop, but felt the offer would've been horribly inappropriate under the circumstances the wizards found themselves under.

"So…" Dumbledore said hesitantly. This was one of the very few times in his whole long life Dumbledore found himself talking without a sliver of confidence.

"How did all this happen…?" Harry made eye contact with the feadmaster for a brief moment before resting his eyes on the wall behind Dumbledore. Harry was at a loss for words. He simply had no fucking clue what to say. Several minutes passed when the Professor grew slightly impatient.

"Harry?" He said tentatively as the boy jerked back into reality.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry replied dully, with an almost hollow sound to his voice.

"Umm…I really don't know what to say…what happened to Draco?" Dumbledore asked very uncertainly.

"I have no clue…" Harry said after many thoughtful moments. Before Dumbledore could continue questioning his student, Harry began talking again.

"I was walking around Hogsmeade when I noticed it was pretty late." Harry began slowly. "So I started walking back to the Leaky Cauldron when I heard a noise." Harry stopped there.

"H-Harry? What happened next?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I dismissed the noise…when I heard it again. This time, however, I noticed the noise sounded like someone whimpering 'Help'…So I looked around." Harry took a long pause here.

"And that's when I found D-Draco in an empty alley…I stood there for a while…and ended up carrying him to my hotel room. And that's when I came to you…" Harry finished, skipping the part about Draco's breakdown.

"I see…Well, thank you, Harry. I'll let you rest, but we will have to discuss this again. Now, I doubt you'll want to return to your room at the Leaky Caul-" Dumbledore was cut off by Harry's voice.

"No…I think I should return to my room. I would like to see how Draco's doing…" When Harry noticed the bewildered look Dumbledore was giving him he quickly finished with, "I'll be fine. It's just…I want to see if he's okay…"

"Well, if that's what you want." With that Dumbledore stood up to escort Harry to the fireplace.

"You don't have to help me, Professor. I can floo back on my own." Harry said quietly.

"I know, Harry m'boy, but I must return too. I have to have a few words with Severus and Poppy.

"Oh, all right." Harry said.

"Shall we then?" Dumbledore asked, his spirit and confidence returning.

"Okay…" Harry replied, his spirit and confidence still very nonexistent.

"Okay, then off we go." Dumbledore said, as they flooed back to Harry's room at the Leaky Cauldron.

When they arrived back in Harry's room, they noticed very little had changed. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape were still very busy and frantic, both mixing and administering potions and casting spells on the still unconscious Draco. Dumbledore swiftly walked across the room to ask Snape on any progress made.

As all the Professors gathered together, talking rapidly, concern on every one of their faces, Harry realized Draco was still covered in blood and wearing nothing but his bloody and torn boxers. Harry summoned a bowl of water and a rag and made his way to Draco.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, next to Draco's head. He dipped the rag in the warm water he summoned and began washing the blood off of Draco's face. All three Professors stopped abruptly, staring at the Boy-who-lived as if he were possessed. Harry, sensing he was being watched, looked behind himself and saw three pairs of wide eyes on him.

It took him a moment to realize why they were shocked, and then he figured out how incredibly strange it must look to see Harry Potter carefully washing blood off of Draco Malfoy's face. Harry blushed slightly then said with downcast eyes, "I couldn't stand the sight of the blood anymore…"

"Well, Potter, there are much simpler ways to take care of that." Snape said rudely, easily slipping on his mask of being the, well to be blunt, asshole he portrays at Hogwarts during his classes.

"Well then, please, do it. Just get rid of the blood…" Harry said, trying to sound as rude as possible, but failing miserably.

With a flick of his wand, Snape effortlessly removed every trace of blood from the young Malfoy's body, that is, until all of Draco's open wounds continued to bleed.

Now seeing the body under the layers and layers of dried blood, everyone was shocked once again at how badly wounded the boy was.

Draco was literally covered from head to toe in either gashes, bruises, or welts. Everyone just stood glued in their spots before Harry quietly exclaimed, "Holy shit…." before getting up and stumbling to the bathroom, finally emptying his stomach of all its contents.

Surprisingly, Harry was relieved, because the overwhelming feeling of nausea had plagued him ever since he first laid eyes on Draco earlier that night. In fact, it took Harry all of his willpower not to heave the second he saw Draco in the alley.

Harry wandered back into the room, seeing how chaos had reigned again. Everyone was hustling and bustling about, Dumbledore included, mixing this and that potion, feeding this to Draco, casting that spell on him, and sometimes just pacing around the room trying to figure out what to do next.

Harry, now realizing how exhausted he was, passed out on the couch in the room, not bothering to ask if he could help. He knew fully well he'd be a nuisance by either screwing up a potion and killing Draco or passing out on the spot, probably knocking over many things on his way down.

So Harry fell asleep very quickly on the couch, trying to block out everything that had happened in the past day or two. Harry tried to cling desperately to the feeling he had had only a day ago, and even this morning; the feeling of uncontrolled happiness and freedom. But to no avail.

Harry had many disturbing dreams during his slumber, most revolving around what had happened to Draco. There were the few that snuck in that involved many of Harry's little incidents with Vernon.

Harry woke up in a sweat, suppressing a scream to the best of his capabilities. He had just dreamed of his last encounter with his dear uncle.

Harry wasn't very capable of suppressing his scream, though, for he found himself screaming at the top of his lungs as soon as he awoke.

As he took in his surroundings, he, once again, noticed three wide eyes staring at him.

Harry blushed again, this time much more noticeably, and quickly said, "Sorry, bad dream, that's all. Don't worry," before running off to take a cold shower.

When he returned from the shower, he noticed everything was as it was the night before, except for the fact that everyone seemed to be very low on energy.

Harry then realized they probably have been working all night long on Draco.

Harry tentatively walked up to Dumbledore and asked, "How's he doin'?" while looking Draco over. He noticed that some of the gashes and bruises were gone, and all the gashes had stopped bleeding.

Draco was also now wearing some nice green silk boxers instead of his ragged old ones from before.

Dumbledore quickly replied with a sigh, "There's a lot of damage, we just have to keep working to try and heal everything before it gets too serious."

Harry then realized that maybe they should get some more help. "Hey, Professor, maybe if we got some more people to help-"

"No." Dumbledore interrupted. "We can't have anyone else know about Draco's condition. It would help greatly, though, if you chipped in a bit." The old man offered.

"Sure," Harry replied. "Whatever I can do to help, I'll gladly do."

Dumbledore quickly set Harry off to gather some more ingredients for the potions from Madam Pomfrey's office, and gather some books from the library that might aid them in saving Draco.

When Harry returned about an hour later, Dumbledore asked Harry to brew some potions, when Snape barked that Harry'd probably end up killing Draco if he tried to make a potion, instead of helping.

Before Dumbledore could scold the Potions Professor, Harry agreed whole-heartedly with Snape, however much he hated doing so.

He didn't want to risk fucking up a potion, so he thought it would be better to research or cast some spells on Draco. Dumbledore ended up assigning Harry to research for the time being.

After several painstaking hours of trying to find something that could help save Draco, Dumbledore decided to let Harry help with the spell-casting aspect of helping Draco.

The three adults were feeling very worn out for having worked for so long, especially with using their magic for most of that time. So, Dumbledore and Pomfrey sat for a bit on the sofa to rest. Snape, however, was still much too worried about Draco to sit, though he wouldn't let on his worry for the boy.

Snape decided to use this time to brew as many potions humanly possible that could have any chance of helping Draco into recovery.

Harry was told to cast several basic healer spells. Harry was surprised that the basic healing spells weren't cast already when Madam Pomfrey explained that they had to heal all the severe wounds first, which needed very complicated spells.

The little wounds were not a threat to Draco's life; the internal bleeding, broken ribs, punctured lung, numerous other broken bones, and concussions were the threats to Draco's life and had to be dealt with first.

Harry quickly complied and began to heal all the gashes and bruises and welts on the other boy's body until everyone was rested enough to continue healing the boy's more serious problems, thus sending Harry back into research mode.

Another several hours and everyone decided that Draco was in good enough condition to give the adults a night's sleep. They asked Harry to keep an eye on Draco, though, just in case.

Harry's Professors left soon afterwards, too exhausted to string together a coherent goodbye to Harry, except Snape. Snape stopped before leaving, turning to Harry. He stared at Harry for a second before saying, "You better take good care of Draco tonight. If something happens to him on your watch, you'll find your seventh year at Hogwarts a living hell. Got that?"

Harry nodded quickly, not wanting to piss off his Potions Professor any more than usual. With that Snape smirked (to the best of his abilities, so it was really just a twitchy frown, because he was just so damn exhausted) before saying, "Good. Well, then, g'night Potter."

"Good night, Professor" Harry said before Snape disappeared through the fireplace. Harry decided to stay awake a bit after everyone left, keeping a keen eye on Draco, not wanting to get even more on Snape's bad side.

Harry pulled up a chair next to Draco and began reading yet another book of spells and whatnot, not really wanting to research, but he needed something to keep him from thinking.

Slowly, Harry fell into a restless sleep, and woke up, surprisingly, not from his nightmares, but from someone whispering his name. His eyes shot open as they settled upon silver eyes staring back.


	3. Sad Statue

**Disclaimer:** Yea, don't own Harry Potter, only in my dreams….

**Warnings:** You should know by now. If not, take a gander at the warnings on the first two chapters.

**Chapter Three: Sad Statue **(System of a Down)

DMHP

Harry's eyes grew wide upon seeing the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy watching him.

"Malfoy! You're awake!"

"Yea…I am Potter. Now…um…where am I," Draco asked nervously.

"Well, don't freak out, but you're in my hotel room." Harry continued to explain before Draco could start yelling. "I found you lying in an alleyway just barely alive, so I brought you back here. We've been worried."

"We?" Draco asked, trying to sort things out in his mind.

"Yeah, well I went to Dumbledore after I found you and he brought Snape and Pomfrey along to start mending your wounds. They've been here non-stop working on you. You were in a pretty bad state…" Harry explained tentatively.

"Oh…" Draco said as everything slowly came back. "Oh, god!" Draco whispered as he remembered why he was in that state. He did everything in his power not to breakdown right then in front of Harry.

"Dr-Malfoy, are you okay? What's going on?" Harry reached an arm out to Draco and rested his hand on the frantic boy's shoulder.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! STOP IT!" Draco all but screamed at the top of his lungs. He then staggered across the bed and fell off on the opposite side of Harry.

Harry would've laughed at the spectacle if it weren't so utterly serious. Draco curled himself into a ball on the floor by the bed muttering to himself quietly.

"D-Draco?" Harry slowly made his way to the shivering blonde, making sure not to get too close. Harry heard Draco mutter something along the lines of "Don't touch me…not again…please…"

Harry stood there for a few brief moments trying to process everything that just happened. Draco had woken up. He and Harry exchanged a few basically civil words, but then Draco started freaking out.

And when Harry rested his hand on Draco's shoulder, Draco completely broke down. _Just like in the alley…of course. _Harry quickly snapped out of his thoughts and went to get Dumbledore immediately.

Dumbledore was slumped at his desk; finally succumbing to sleep that had evaded him so much these past few days. As soon as he fell into a wonderful dream state, he heard a boy's nervous yelling. _Damn it._ Dumbledore mentally cursed, regretting having to wake up.

When he opened his eyes he saw a very disheveled Harry Potter. _How many times has Harry shown up to my office on the brink of a breakdown? Far too many to count by now…_Dumbledore was brought out of his thinking by Harry's yells.

It took a few moments for Dumbledore to decipher the boy's frantic screams, but he managed to hear a few choice words that seemed to have to do with Draco, his shoulder, and the floor. Dumbledore was undoubtedly confused, but decided that didn't matter, he apparently had to tend to Draco.

"Come on, Harry," Dumbledore said, swiftly making his way to the fireplace to floo back to Harry's hotel room. Harry quickly followed, still mumbling incoherently.

Once Dumbledore arrived at the hotel room, he was surprised at what he saw. For one thing, there was no Draco Malfoy lying unconscious on Harry's bed.

Instead, there was a completely broken down Draco curled in a ball next to Harry's bed, clearly conscious, also mumbling incoherently. Dumbledore turned around to ask Harry what was going on, but alas, the boy was still in a state of shock.

Dumbledore patiently waited a few minutes until Harry managed to calm down. "Now, Harry m'boy, would you care to tell me how Draco is in the state he's in?" the headmaster asked calmly.

"Well, you see, umm…okay, I woke up a few minutes ago and saw that Draco was awake. He asked what was going on and I told him about how I found him and brought him here and how you and the other Professors were healing him.

"He seemed okay at first, but then he tensed up and when I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him, he freaked out, screamed at me, and stumbled over to where he currently is.

"When I went to check on him he was curled in a ball and mumbling, just like he still is," Harry explained nervously, obviously still shaken from the turn of events.

"I see," Dumbledore responded. "Well, I think I should go get Severus; he'll want to help." With that Dumbledore turned and entered the fireplace, said "Severus Snape's office" while throwing the floo powder and disappeared.

"Okay…I guess I could try to calm him down…but how?" Harry quietly asked, talking to himself when he remembered how he calmed Draco before.

Harry made his way across the room, nearing Draco. "Draco? Can you hear me? It's Harry," Harry slowly sat down across from Draco.

Draco was still muttering to himself, and was now rocking himself back and forth. "Draco, it's alright. No one can hurt you now. You're safe. Whatever you're afraid of can't get you here," Harry said, trying to calm down the unstable boy.

After a few minutes of Harry's calming words, Draco relaxed considerably and finally seemed to snap out of his memory, whatever it was.

"H-Harry," Draco said very softly.

"Yes, Draco, I'm here. Don't worry." With those last words, Draco seemed to become completely calm, losing all previous tension.

Harry slowly closed the distance between him and Draco, wanting just to hold the broken boy and help him. Emerald eyes once again locked with silver, silently asking permission to make contact. The owner of the silver eyes nodded so subtly that it was barely noticeable.

Right as Harry was about to wrap his arms around Draco, Snape came storming into the room. Harry instantly leapt from the ground, increasing the distance between him and the silver-eyed beauty. Snape swiftly crossed the room, fear and worry flashed in the Potions teacher's eyes, staring at his godson.

"Draco, are you okay?" Snape asked, reaching Draco and sitting in front of him. Draco looked at Harry unsure of what to do and in that moment Snape thoughtlessly went to pull the boy into a hug.

Draco jumped back the moment Snape made contact with him. The blonde scurried across the room, managing to stand up and buried his face in Harry's chest.

"Oh, Draco...I didn't mean to…" Snape said, clearly regretting his foolishness.

"It's okay Professor," Harry responded, "He reacted much worse when I put my hand on his shoulder before." Harry then realized how that sounded like utter bullshit since Draco was now clinging to Harry as if his life depended on it. And, surprisingly, Harry was subconsciously rubbing comforting circles on Draco's back.

Before Snape could voice how stupid that sounded, Dumbledore came into the room, stopping in his tracks surprised at the sight of Draco wrapped in Harry's arms.

"Well, a lot certainly has happened since only a few moments ago." Dumbledore said, with a hint of twinkle in his eyes.

"I don't know what happened…when you left I went and sat in front of Draco…and then I whispered to him about how everything is going to be alright for while, until I was about to-" Harry stopped abruptly, realizing he was about to admit to nearly hugging Dra- wait a minute- Malfoy.

"About to what?" Snape asked, glaring daggers at Harry.

"Umm…well…" Harry really didn't want to admit to what he almost did, although he was very clearly hugging Draco right now.

"It's alright, Harry. What were you going to do?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Well, I was about to hug him and that's when Snape stormed in." Harry responded quickly, suddenly finding the floor a captivating thing to look at.

"Oh, my dear boy, there's absolutely nothing to be ashamed of," Dumbledore said simply. "Of course you wanted to comfort Draco, considering the state he was in, and a hug is a great comfort."

Snape quickly added, "And why are you so nervous about that? Look what you're doing right now."

Harry realized that Draco was still snuggled up to him, and he was still rubbing circles on the boy's back.

"Well, yea, but still, I don't know…can we just drop it?" Harry said while a hint of red crawled up his cheeks.

"Of course we can. Now, can you please explain to Severus exactly what happened, Harry?"

Harry quickly explained everything that happened that morning before he went to see Dumbledore. After he finished, he noticed that Draco had fallen asleep standing up still in Harry's arms. He gently laid Draco down on the bed and strode across the room to sit in a nice big armchair.

"Well, I see. He's obviously been through a great trauma. I suggest we let him rest and when he has sorted things out we can begin to question him on what happened," Snape said thoughtfully.

"Good idea, Severus, we shall do just that. Now, anyone care for some tea?" Dumbledore asked, trying to relieve the tension in the room. Snape and Harry agreed, and after a few minutes, they were all lounging in overstuffed armchairs sipping tea in Harry's room.

They chatted nonchalantly for a few minutes on unimportant matters, until the topic inevitably found its way to Harry.

"Well, I see you're looking much better than the night I picked you up from the Dursleys, Harry." Dumbledore said, bringing the topic to where Harry didn't want it.

"Yeah, I don't know how it happened, but every time I woke up, especially after that first night, I was doing considerably better. I didn't really notice until know, what with D-Malfoy and all."

Harry didn't know why, but he kept saying Draco's name, and just now realized and managed to stumble out 'Malfoy'. He couldn't understand, but it just seemed so much more natural to say Draco.

Harry was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he realized that both Dumbledore and Snape were staring at him, Snape with a bit of confusion, and Dumbledore with a massive amount of twinkle in his eyes, far more than normal.

Harry realized why the headmaster had such an abundance of twinkle and stated more than asked, "You healed me, didn't you?"

"I'm surprised you caught on. Yes, I have been healing you every night from my office." Dumbledore responded.

"How?" Harry asked simply.

"Well, I would send some of my magic to you and that extra bit of magic in your system would heal your wounds." Dumbledore said.

"But how did you manage these last couple of nights? You were already using so much energy on – Malfoy," _Damn it, almost said Draco again…_"How did you have the strength to send me some of your magic? You must be drained." Harry rambled, worried about the state of the headmaster.

"I am quite tired, Harry, but I'm alright. My exhaustion is considerably better than you and Draco being severely wounded, or worse, dead. So don't worry Harry, I'll be alright."

"Alright, Dumbledore. Thanks." Harry said, still a bit of worry in his voice.

"No problem, my dear boy. On that topic, how are you doing? Anything still broken or anything?"

"I think my wrist might be fractured, but other than that, just a few bruises and scratches." Harry responded absent-mindedly, willing himself not to think of how he acquired those wounds.

"Nothing we can't heal in a jiffy. Now, Harry which wrist is it?" Dumbledore inquired, reaching a hand out touching Harry's left wrist.

Harry hissed in pain and pulled his arm back. "No, I'm fine, can we just take care of it later?" Harry somewhat pleaded, avoiding the Professors' gazes, while trying to hold back tears.

"Alright…" Dumbledore said hesitantly. "Well, then, do you think you can talk about what happe-" Dumbledore was cut off by Harry.

"I'm a bit tired; I think I'll take a short nap. If you two wouldn't mind," Harry pointed to the fireplace with his good arm. "Thanks for stopping by, you might want to come by later to check on Malfoy. Until then." Harry said as the two older men got up from their seats.

"Okay, Harry. Severus, Poppy and I will drop by later tonight to check on…Draco. I'll see you, Harry. Take care of yourself." With that, Dumbledore flooed back to his office.

"Goodbye, Potter. I'll see you later tonight." Snape said coldly, with the slightest hint of worry in his voice. And then he left. Harry paced the room for a bit, trying to force out his thoughts. He kept pacing, every few seconds running a frantic hand through his raven hair.

Harry plopped down on one of the chairs and began singing to himself, trying so hard to drown out his memories. But to no avail. After a few minutes, Harry could no longer stand it. He went to his trunk, throwing it open anxiously. After shuffling through the trunk for a couple moments, Harry found what he so desperately needed.

He ran to the bathroom, closed the door, and slid down to the floor, leaning against the door. After breathing a bit to try to calm himself (but not really calming himself at all) Harry pulled out the item.

He snapped up the blade of his switchblade and rolled up his sleeves. He was relieved that his bruises and cuts from Vernon covered up the scars along his wrists and a few up his arms. If anyone found out, he'd be humiliated.

Harry's thoughts once again settled on everything that happened at his relatives' house. The anger and pain building up inside him quickly, Harry dragged the blade across his left wrist, causing a bit of extra pain since it was fractured. He exhaled the release he felt now. He dragged the blade across his left wrist twice more, and once across his right wrist.

He began to forget; he was calming down, no longer hurting from everything that'd happened. He then dropped the blade, sending it clattering to the floor and snapping him back into reality.

Harry remembered everything, realizing where he was and what was going on. Unable to shake the thoughts again, and too upset to search for his blade on the floor, Harry began to cry.

He curled himself into a ball and cried his eyes out, his body racking with sobs and muffled cries eliciting from his mouth, as his face was pressed into his legs.

He sat like that for minutes, hours, days; he didn't know. All he knew was the pain rushing through his body and saw crying as the only escape now.

Draco woke up to noise coming from the bathroom. He sat up and realized the noise was someone crying, no bawling. He slowly remembered where he was and then came to the conclusion it must be Harry Potter in the bathroom. _But why is he crying? What is there to cry about when you're the bloody Boy-who-lived?_

Draco racked his brain to try to figure out what had happened. He began to remember what happened when he woke up earlier.

_I woke up, and Harry was asleep in a chair next to my bed. When he woke up we talked for a bit. I remember…what happened to me and then…what happened? Oh shit, I broke down when he touched me. Okay, then what? _

_I huddled by the bed and then Harry calmed me down. He was about to hug me when Sev came and he tried to hug me. I freaked out again and…oh no…I ran into the arms of Harry, wait, Potter. But that doesn't explain why H-Potter is in the bathroom crying like no tomorrow. Hmm…_

Draco slowly got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom door. "Ha -damn- Potter?" Draco said hesitantly. "What's going on?" No response came from the raven-haired boy. Draco quietly knocked on the bathroom door, hearing a gasp come from the crying boy on the other side.

"Harry," Draco said before he could catch himself. _Oh, screw it. I'll bloody well call him Harry. What's wrong with that? Nothing. Right._

"Harry, what's wrong. Are you okay?" Draco then heard some scuffling in the bathroom, Harry mumble a charm, and then the door opened.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said, avoiding Draco's gaze.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Draco knew that Harry obviously wasn't fine.

"Yes…nothing to worry about…" Harry said as he shoved past Draco, plopping down on an overstuffed chair and began reading (or at least pretending to read) a book.

"Harry, I know that's something's wrong. Why else would you be in the bathroom crying?" Draco said as he made his way to Harry.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Drop it, D-Malfoy." Harry turned back to his book, trying so hard to look like he was actually reading.

"There's obviously something, what is-" Draco was cut off by Harry's angry voice.

"THERE'S NOTHING BLOODY WRONG! NOW WILL YOU FUCKING DROP IT!"

Draco stood there stunned. He had no idea how to react to this. "Umm…well…alright. But just to let you know, if you need to talk to someone, I'm here for you, Harry."

"What?" Harry asked, completely floored by what Draco just said.

"Yeah. I'm here for you. If you need someone to turn to, I can be that person," Draco responded, getting a bit nervous over what he said.

Harry flashed a look of wanting and needing before he swiftly put his mask back on. "I don't need you, _Malfoy_," Harry spat his name with malice to get his point across.

"And why would you even want to help me? You're probably doing this so you can kidnap me and take me back to Voldemort. I'm sure that'd get you in good with the Dark Lord. And you're dad will be so proud of you! Now get out of my face, you fucking Death Eater!" Harry thought he saw a flash of sincere hurt go across Draco's face before anger was the only emotion showing.

"You fucking prick! I was just trying to be friendly, but NO! You had to think I was out to kill you! Why would I even want to help them when I myself am not becoming a fucking Death Eater and fucking loathe that monster Voldemort!" Draco realized what he had said, and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

It was now Harry's turn to do the comforting. "Draco?" _Damn it, I called him Draco again. Ah, screw it, he needs me right now and if I want to call him Draco, I'll call him Draco._

"Draco? I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Harry made his way to the bathroom door, and carefully knocked on the door, as if he knocked too hard, it would shatter before him.

Harry then heard muffled crying coming from the bathroom. "Draco, I'm going to open the door. He turned the doorknob but when he went to open the door, he realized something was pressed up against it. Draco had done exactly what Harry had done.

"Come on, Draco, I'm sorry. Please come out." No response came.

"Fine. If you want to stay in there, I won't stop you. But just so you know the moment you come out, I'll be waiting." And with that, Harry sat on the edge of the bed, directly across from the bathroom door.

Innumerous minutes, quite possibly hours, passed. And, finally, the door opened. Emerald eyes once again met silver, but the silver eyes were now red and puffy from crying. Harry stood to make his way to Draco, when Draco recoiled from the sudden movement. "I'm sorry," Harry muttered.

"Draco, I'm going to walk over to you. Don't worry, it's perfectly alright." Then Harry indeed walked over to Draco. Draco tensed for a second before calming down.

"Draco, I'm sorry for what I said. I was angry for you finding me like I was. I shouldn't have said those things. It was wrong. I'm sorry…" Harry didn't really know what else to say, so silence took them.

Harry was now standing a mere foot away from Draco. They both stood there, lost in their thoughts, when Draco spoke.

"Harry, it's alright. I get it. It's just-" Draco was once again cut off by Harry.

"It's okay, you don't need to tell me."

"No, I want to; it's just hard to do." Draco looked down at the floor, not wanting to see Harry's gaze.

"If you want to, but you don't have to right now. You can wait a while before you tell me. It's perfectly alright." Harry then inched closer to Draco.

Draco looked up to see Harry get a bit closer. Draco broke down and melted into Harry's arms, getting enveloped in a caring hug.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco as Draco buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck. Harry felt the tears coming from the blonde boy's face, and began to rub circles on Draco's back once again.

They stayed like that for many minutes. When they finally broke, they both looked into each other's tear-streaked face. "Harry-" Draco began, but, for the third time today, was cut off by Harry.

"Shh, it's okay. It's been a long day; you should get some sleep." When Harry said that, Draco realized how very tired he was. He nodded and walked over to the bed. He crawled in and saw from the corner of his eye a raven-haired boy going to sit in the chair next to the bed.

Draco turned around and looked at Harry sitting in the chair. He smiled weakly and turned back around, drifting off to sleep. Right before he lost himself completely to sleep, he could've sworn he felt a hand gingerly stroking his hair.


	4. What the Fuck'd You Expect?

**Disclaimer:** No owny.

**Warnings:** Bunches of stuff happens.

**Chapter 4:** What the Fuck'd You Expect? (Against All Authority)

DMHP

Draco woke up the next day feeling like total and complete shit. He ached all over; even his fingernails hurt. He soon noticed, though, a warm presence behind him. He slowly reached behind himself, as not to strain any sore muscles in his arms, and poked something soft and squishy.

_What is this?_ Draco's question was soon answered when a soft grunt came from whatever, or now, whoever was behind him and a hand swatted his hand away.

_What the fuck? Someone is spooning with me! But who?_ It took a few moments for it to click, but when it did, Draco was floored.

_Harry! Harry Potter is spooning with me? What sick and twisted world did I wake up in? _Draco carefully got up as not to disturb the sleeping boy behind him, and realized he couldn't walk at all well. _Ah, shit. Damn my legs and their lack of use! Why does my life have to suck so much? _With that last thought, Draco tumbled to the ground, undoubtedly waking up the Golden Boy.

"Wha?" came the mumbled question from the raven-haired boy. Harry's eyes quickly settled on the lump of person that was Draco Malfoy, sprawled on the floor beside the bed.

"What happened?" Harry asked, sleep swiftly leaving his system. "Why are you on the floor, Dr…Malfoy?" _What should I call him? Draco or Malfoy? Hmm…well, he did call me Harry last night and I, in turn, called him Draco. I guess I'll call him Draco from now on…_

"What does it bloody look like?" Draco said, anger dripping from his words. His frustration and rage was mounting with each second. "My fucking legs don't want to cooperate!" He waved fiercely towards his legs, trying to prove his point.

"Oh…well, what can I do to help?" Harry said, really unsure on how to handle a pissed off Draco with useless legs.

"How 'bout you fucking help me up!" Draco nearly screamed, anger, and now some embarrassment on having to fend for help, rolling of him. Harry quickly got off the bed and hoisted Draco up.

Harry then picked Draco up completely, and carried him to one of the armchairs by the fireplace. Needless to say Draco was very stunned at the action and soon was on the verge of killing the Boy-who-lived for what he did.

"You didn't have to bloody carry me! I could've managed! I just needed _minor_ help in getting up off the floor! That's all!" Draco was shaking with embarrassment, which he preferred to call rage, for pride's sake.

"Sure, Draco, you could have walked all the way across the room mere days after nearly dying…" Harry said with sarcasm, and rolling his eyes. Draco heard the tone of Harry's voice and saw his eyes. Draco was _pissed_.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me, Potter! I could've easily walked across the room without you being a bloody knight in shining armor and sweeping me across the fucking room instead!

"Stop being so fucking heroic, Potter, I don't need your goddamned help!" Draco gave a death glare towards Harry as he finished. Harry was a bit taken aback by the blonde's rage, but quickly responded with a hint of rudeness. "Fine. Prove it."

"Prove what?" Draco asked, growing nervous.

"You say you can walk across the room, walk across the room. Show me your magnificent leg capabilities, dear Malfoy." _Well, I can't very well call him Draco after him shouting Potter at me. So better to stick to Malfoy._

Draco sat there for a few moments, pondering how to respond. "Fine, I will." He finally said arrogantly, nose in the air. As Draco stood up his legs were shaking like there was no tomorrow. He clutched the arms of the chair with all his might, trying to steady his legs. After a bit, Draco attempted the first step.

He almost instantly fell to the ground, his legs giving out under all the weight.

Harry watched Draco as he shook with frustration at failing the task at hand but soon came to realize Draco wasn't shaking with just frustration anymore.

_He's crying. He's crying his fucking eyes out! All because of me! I'm such a prick! Why did I have to pressure him into trying to walk, knowing he'd fail miserably? C'mon, he almost died just a couple of days ago! How harsh can I be!_

Harry rushed over to Draco, but thought twice before touching the boy, remembering what happened the other times. "Draco? It's alright. I didn't expect you to be able to walk. Don't be upset."

"How could I not be upset?" Draco screamed out between sobs. "I can't walk one fucking step!

"I'm so fucking weak! I'm always so fucking weak! Why can't I be stronger?"

Harry was stunned. _What does he mean? He can't possibly be this upset about not being able to walk right after he almost died! There's definitely a shitload of emotional issues tied up with this, and I don't know how to handle it. Maybe I should get Snape…_

As Harry stood up to go get Snape, Draco pulled him back down, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug. "Please don't leave me, Harry! Just…stay….hold me?" Harry was once again, stunned. But he shook it off for Draco clearly needed someone just to hold him for a while.

Harry took Draco in his arms, beginning his recent tradition of rubbing soothing circles on the boy's back. After about ten minutes, Draco's sobs subsided. Draco looked up at Harry with a red, tear-stained face.

Harry wiped the tears off the Slytherin's face, not really knowing why, but nonetheless his hand was found sweetly wiping away the evidence of Draco's breakdown.

Silver eyes met green and to the two boys it seemed as the world itself had stopped. Everything had melted away except one another. They slowly leaned in towards each other, never breaking eye contact.

Right as the last centimeter between them was dwindling, none other than Severus Snape came billowing in from the fireplace. The two boys leapt from each other, which didn't work at all well for Draco, with his powerless legs and all. Harry managed to bolt a few feet, but rushed back as he saw Draco struggling to stay up.

Harry caught Draco right as he was about to hit the ground. Draco then hobbled over to an armchair with the assistance of Harry. Snape gaped at the spectacle before him, completely confused by what was going on. He expected both of the boys to be asleep, for it was just past six in the morning.

Snape stood there slackjawed for a few more moments until he snapped back to reality and began to explain his presence. "Hello Draco, Potter. Sorry for stopping by so early, but I was going to administer some healing potions to Draco while he was still sleeping.

"As I see that Draco is very much awake, and I am now unable to give him the potions, resulting in my lack of need to be here. But before I go, I would like to inquire what you boys are doing up so early, it's far too early for a teenager to be getting up. So what, praytell, happened to you both to cause such an early start to your day?"

Draco and Harry exchanged glances, not really sure what to say. They couldn't say how Draco had woken up with the two spooning. And they couldn't share the fact of Harry waking up due to Draco falling out of the bed they were sharing. It simply would not do.

"Well, you see Professor, we just woke up. Nothing out of the ordinary. Is it really that early?" Harry said, subtly attempting to steer the conversation away from the happenings of that morning.

"Yes, it's just past six. But don't think I didn't notice you trying to change the subject. Now, what happened this morning? I saw you two sitting on the floor together, and I know that is not typical behavior for you two. So, explain."

Before Harry could respond, Draco cut in. "Sev, this is what happened. I woke up this morning and as I tried to stand, I found my legs not wanting to work. So I fell over, waking up H-Potter. He helped me over to the chair, where I tried to stand again, but fell to the ground once again.

"I got a bit…frustrated after that, and what you walked in on was Harry," _Shit I called him Harry_, "calming me down. Is that a satisfactory enough answer for you, dear godfather?"

"Thank you for the explanation Draco, I was simply startled to see you both up this morning, and sitting on the floor together was even more shocking. Now, I have to go back to my office to grab some different potions to give you Draco, but once I return, I'd like to sit down and talk with you, if that isn't to much to ask."

"No, not at all, Sev. Of course we can chat. Now run along and go get me some potions to gulp down." Draco appeared very lighthearted and carefree as he said this, but Harry could see the panic in the depths of his eyes that he was unable to hind behind his mask.

As Snape flooed back to his office, Draco crumbled, sinking into his chair. "Ohfuckohfuckohfuck! What if he asks about what happened to me? What am I going to tell him? I can't talk about it! Not yet…"

Before Draco could continue his meltdown, Harry sat down in the same chair and wrapped the panicked boy in his arms, calming him down. "It's alright. Everything's alright. You don't have to tell anyone anything yet if you don't want to. I'm sure Snape will understand if you don't want to talk about it yet."

Draco relaxed, calmed by the words the raven-haired boy whispered in his ear. Draco was about to melt completely into the caring hug, but remembered Snape would be returning again.

Draco did not want to be found in the arms of Harry twice in one day, no matter how much he craved to be in said arms. Draco grudgingly released himself from the hug. And not a moment to soon, for mere seconds after ending the embrace, Snape came swooping back into the room, potions in tow.

"Now," Snape said, "Before we can talk, Draco, you'll have to take these potions. They're basic healing potions, really, but they should help you considerably in regaining your strength." Draco complied and managed to choke down the foul potions, already beginning to feel better only minutes after downing them.

"How are you feeling Draco?" Snape asked as he plopped down in the overstuffed armchair that sat across from his godson.

"I feel like shit, but not quite as bad as before. I'm much better considering all the injuries I've had. Is it normal, Sev, that I can't walk, though? Because I've tried, I've really tried, and I can't take one single step…" Draco responded, growing more upset over his failure to walk; he barely managed to hold back the tears welling up in his eyes.

"It's perfectly expected for you to be unable to walk for the next few days, because your injuries were extremely severe. Draco, you almost died. Keep that in mind. You're doing so much better than we could've imagined; don't get down on yourself. You'll heal in time. Be patient."

Draco smirked (with a hint of a smile) at his godfather, touched by the sincerity in his words. But Draco knew what was coming next, and he was on the verge of yet another breakdown.

"Draco…what happened?" Snape asked, concern surrounding each word. Draco stared at the ground for a while, now using all his control to force back the tears threatening to fall.

"I'd…I'd rather not talk about it…" With that Draco stood up, trying to make his way to the bathroom, when he remembered he couldn't walk. Draco crashed to the ground, emitting a pained cry as he fell. Then, Draco lost it. All his tears came rushing out, his sobs nearly screams.

Snape tried to help his godson, but to no avail. Next up, Harry. Harry tried and tried to get Draco to calm down, but it wasn't going to work. Not this time. Harry rubbed circles on Draco's back, whispered soothing words in his ear, and even hugged him right in front of Snape, but nothing would calm the boy.

Harry stood up, defeated, whispering more to himself than Draco, "What happened to you? What caused you so much pain?"

Draco, surprisingly, responded. "What the fuck'd you expect! You found me in an alleyway nearly dead, but thought I would have no fucking emotional problems! I almost died! I almost fucking died!

"After going through all that shit the whole summer, of course I'm nearly crazy! When I'm tortured all fucking summer, I can't help but be a little fucked up! Oh, god no…" Draco realized he had revealed the events of the summer. He had been tortured. All summer.

Harry and Snape were stunned, but after that, Draco was shut like a vault. There was no getting through to him. He had already revealed too much. So Harry and Snape told Draco (really unsure if he heard, though) that they were going to go downstairs to the pub for a while so Draco could be alone.

Harry returned around midnight, when he heard the sobs die down. He tried to return much earlier, but ended up getting beat up by a hysterical Draco. He decided not to risk another journey up to the room until he was pretty sure Draco was asleep, or at least a calmer than before.

When Harry entered the room, he saw Draco passed out on the floor, right where he was hours ago when he collapsed. Harry made his way to the sleeping beauty, but realized he shouldn't move him, for it would be sure to raise hell if Draco awoke during the process. Harry decided to make the floor more comfortable instead. He gently put a pillow under the blonde's head, and covered him with a blanket.

Harry felt horrible._ Why was Draco tortured? And who tortured him? What happened? What the fuck happened? _Harry took a quick shower, before slipping into bed, succumbing to a very restless sleep.

The next couple weeks were uneventful. Harry, Snape, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey helped Draco return to full health, if not for a few sore joints and minor bruises and cuts.

Harry and Draco remained civilized, but since the night of Draco's breakdown, Draco became somewhat cold. He didn't show many emotions, and if he did, he quickly ran to the bathroom to calm down in private. Draco withdrew into himself, never letting anyone in. He hadn't talked to anyone about what happened during the summer.

That left what was said on the night of Draco's breakdown eating away at both Harry and Snape. He didn't care; he didn't want to talk about what happened to anyone. He couldn't.

September first came along, and Harry and Draco headed out to platform 9 ¾ making sure to separate before anyone noticed them walking together. That would be all too shocking for bystanders. School started normally, Harry meeting up with Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors, Draco meeting up with Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle and the remaining Slytherins.

Harry and Draco soon slid back into their old routine of fighting and cursing each other. They forgot the summer's events, keeping their well known hate/hate relationship just that, full of hate.

Harry hadn't told anyone of what happened during the summer. He didn't tell anyone about Draco, and didn't even tell Dumbledore what Draco said during his breakdown. Harry, however, had his own demons to battle. He knew Dumbledore was wondering what happened at the Dursley's and would be asking him about it soon, but Harry forced the thought from his mind.

Everyone was oblivious to the pain the two boys were going through, except Snape and Dumbledore, and even they were a bit scared of confronting the boys. Harry and Draco quickly hid behind their masks, and acted as if nothing had changed. So that's how it was. Everything seemed to be the same at Hogwarts.

And everything was as it had been for the past six years between the Boy-who-lived and the son of a Death Eater, whom many expected to soon become a Death Eater himself, though Harry knew otherwise.

Everything was normal, that is, until one fateful night.


	5. Secrets Don't Make Friends

**Warnings: **Refer to other warnings, I don't feel like writing something witty and fun for it right now, so just look back at other chapters if you really care that much.

**Disclaimer:** Same as warnings.

**Chapter Five: Secrets Don't Make Friends** (From First to Last)

DMHP

Harry was in the Hospital Wing around half past four on a Monday. He had been practicing Quidditch and fell, spraining his wrist. He was about to leave, when in hobbled none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco looked pretty bloodied up; he had a black eye, some cuts on his arms, and quite possibly a broken leg. Harry was very curious as to why the blonde was in such condition, so he decided to wait outside the Hospital Wing until Draco was fixed up.

When Draco came sauntering back out a while later, Harry made his move. "Malfoy, we need to talk," Harry said as he caught up with the icy Slytherin. "What happened?"

"None of your fucking business, Potter," Draco replied, keeping his back to Harry, ultimately hiding his crestfallen face from the other boy's eyes.

"Please. Draco. Tell me what happened. And does this have anything to do with what happened this sum-"Harry was cut off due to the fact that he was now thrown against the wall.

Draco was fuming, his hands a death grip in Harry's robes. "Shut the fuck up, Potter. You don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"Then tell me," was Harry's quick response. "Tonight, eleven o'clock, astronomy tower. I'll be waiting." Draco's grip had loosened quite a bit in those few seconds, allowing Harry to wriggle his way out of the boy's hands. Harry gave Draco one last lingering glance, then walked out of view.

Later that night Draco was pacing his room in a frantic rage. He glanced up at the clock; 10:40. He would be leaving in five minutes to go see Harry. Now, Draco wasn't going to meet up with Harry so he could spill his secrets, mind you. Draco would not allow the Golden Boy to have the last word and was merely going to tell the boy off.

He continued to pace the room, trying to control his anger. He was pissed that Harry would bring up what happened during the summer, and then have the gall to tell him to meet up and reveal even more humiliating and uncomfortable information.

Draco looked back at the clock. 10:45. Showtime. Draco swept out of the dorms, practically storming through the dungeons, though keeping that look of suave to him as he stomped on his way to see Harry.

When Draco arrived at the astronomy tower, Harry was already there, of course. _Bloody predictable Gryffindors. Can't even manage to be fashionably late. _"Hello, Potter," Draco spat with as much venom humanly possible. Draco then crossed his arms and glared daggers at the boy across the room from him.

"Hi, Draco. I'm glad you came," Harry replied casually as if they were the best of friends. Draco just snorted and continued to glare at the raven-haired beauty. _No, not beauty, he's an ass and I hate him now. He's ugly as hell._

Harry slowly walked across the room, an innocently evil look on his face. As Harry drew closer he asked, "Well, are you going to tell me what's been going on?"

"Now why would I tell you of all people my personal business? You are a fucking ass if you think you can just control me and tell me what to do! You have no right to know about my life!" Draco's rage was now barely controllable, yet he managed.

"Tsk tsk tsk. I guess I'm just going to have to force it from you." When Draco gave Harry a confused look, the Gryffindor pulled out a vial of clear liquid. Realization dawned on the blonde's face.

"FUCK NO! There's no fucking way you are giving me fucking Veritaserum! You're out of your bloody mind! I will not let you-" Draco was cut off by Harry dumping the contents of the vial down his throat.

After choking and sputtering on the liquid, Draco exploded. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! YOU FUCKING PRICK! YOU CAN'T JUST POUR FUCKING VERITASERUM DOWN SOMEONE'S THROAT!"

Harry backed up a bit, allowing some time for Draco to cool down. Harry also set some powerful locking charms on the door, just in case Draco wanted to make a run for it. After a few minutes of ranting and raving, and attempts at getting the door open, Draco seemed only exceptionally pissed and not on the verge of committing murder. Harry then decided it was safe to press on. "Draco, what is your full name?"

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, formerly Draconis Black Malfoy." The answer tumbled from Draco's lips easily, though it was followed by the meanest scowl Harry had ever seen. Still, Harry kept with the interrogation.

"Now, Draco, who tortured you during the summer and why?"

"I don't want to tell you," Malfoy responded, using all his power to resist the Veritaserum.

"Draco, who tortured you during the summer and why?"

"I don't want to tell you." Draco scowled again, kicking the former champion scowl's ass. Harry was quite surprised someone could look so pissed. But that didn't deter him from what he was doing.

"You have no choice. Why were you tortured?" Harry stared at Draco for a few moments, until Draco reluctantly responded.

"BecauseI'mgay," came the mumbled reply.

"What?"

"Because I'm gay."

"What!"

"Because I'm a fucking queer, alright? I'm a fag, a big fucking fag!" Draco was shaking with anger at having to tell Harry something so personal. Harry could see the rage in the boy's eyes and decided to leave it at that.

"Alright, Draco. I won't ask anymore from you."

"Damn straight. Fucking ass."

"But before you go, I have something to tell you."

"What?" Draco asked through gritted teeth, just wanting to get out of there.

"I didn't give you any Veritaserum."

"What?"

"I didn't give you any Veritaserum."

"WHAT!"

"You said all of that with your own free will. I didn't force you to say any of it," Harry responded, his Gryffindor bravery starting to crumble.

"WHAT! You fucking asshole! Making me believe you gave me fucking Veritaserum just so I would tell you my fucking PERSONAL information! FUCK YOU!" And with that Draco pounced on Harry.

Harry went crashing to the ground, hitting his head on the cold stone floor. He didn't have time to dwell on the pain in the back of his head, though. There quickly was another, stronger pain when Draco punched Harry in the face. Draco straddled Harry as he continued his beating of the Golden Boy.

Fists collided with Harry's body over and over, until Draco struck an old wound of Harry's. A wound caused by Vernon on a particularly rough night of 'beat the living shit out of Harry'. When Draco hit the wound, Harry winced at the memories it brought. Harry fell back into the sea of horrid memories. Memories he had tried so hard to forget, but would never leave him.

Memories that had him screaming in the middle of the night, only to be awoken by one of his worried roommates. Memories that haunted his very soul, torturing him day after day. Memories, Harry was sure, that would be the end of him.

The raven-haired boy soon forgot all his surroundings, now completely lost in a slew of Vernon memories. He was so caught up in them, he began to yell and scream. He continued screaming pleas to his uncle to stop when the blows ended. He slowly snapped out of his daze to find himself face-to-face with a certain blonde Slytherin.

"WHAT! You fucking asshole! Making me believe you gave me fucking Veritiserum just so I would tell you my fucking PERSONAL information! FUCK YOU!" And with that Draco pounced on Harry.

Draco collided his fist with anyplace on the other boy's body he could find. He continued, blow after blow, until Harry screamed. But Draco soon realized Harry wasn't screaming for him to stop, but for some Uncle Vernon to stop.

Draco promptly ended his beating of the Gryffindor, waiting for Harry to snap out of whatever he was in. When Harry didn't seem to snap out of his daze, and the screams only worsened, Draco began calling his name.

"Harry? Harry wake up. Snap out of it. There's no Uncle Vernon here or anything." Draco quickly forgot how extremely pissed his was at the other boy, now intent on just getting Harry to come back to reality.

After a few minutes of Draco's talking and gentle slaps, Harry opened his eyes to find himself face-to-face with a certain blonde Slytherin.

DMHP

"Draco?" Harry asked feebly. Draco's eyes softened for the briefest of moments before they turned hard and cold with anger. Draco got up off of Harry before glaring back down at him.

"Don't mistake what just happened for me caring about you. You were fucked up and I didn't want to end up with a crazy Potter on my hands. I woke you up from your daze so I could tell you this. I loathe you, now, more than ever. What you did to me just now is beyond redemption. I can never forgive you for making me think I had to reveal extremely personal information to you. You are a fucking monster Harry. I really truly hate you."

With that said, Draco quickly turned and stormed from the room, easily disarming the locking spells with all the rage-filled magic pouring out of his body. Harry stayed on the floor, realizing what he had done.

_How the fuck did I think that was a good idea? I'm such an asshole. I just wanted to know what had happened to him. I…care about him, I guess. How is he ever going to forgive me? I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't._

Harry sat there for nearly an hour, berating himself most of the time, while spending some time to try and figure out how he'd redeem himself for what he'd done. Harry realized it was now far past curfew and knew it was time to head back to the dorms.

He made his way down the astronomy tower and dragged his feet as he walked back to Gryffindor tower. Once he was there, he said the password reflexively, as he was now lost in his thoughts. He went up to his room and mechanically got undressed and went to bed.

Once in bed, he tried to sleep, but couldn't. He had been such an asshole. He stayed up a good few hours longer cursing himself for being so stupid and selfish.

He woke up the next morning after getting a mere one hour of sleep. Needless to say he wished more than ever it was a Saturday. But, alas, it was only Tuesday.

Harry kept to himself the whole day, still lost in his thoughts. Though today he thought more about how Draco admitted he had been tortured because he's gay, and less about how huge a prick he was for doing that to Draco.

Harry thought long and hard about that, but reluctantly went back to more pressing matters; gaining the Slytherin's trust and friendship, or, at least, getting to the point of Draco not wanting to kill Harry.

After thinking all day about it, resulting in detentions in every class, and two in potions, Harry had it. He knew what he had to do to win back Draco. Now he just had to put his plan into action.


	6. How to Fix Everything

**A/N: **One of my favorite bands, Bayside has been through a hell of a lot the past few days. Their tour bus flipped over while they were driving and the results are John 'Beatz' Holohan (drummer) has died and bassist Nick Ghanbarian is still in the hospital due to a back injury. So, now I am dedicating all my stories to the band, Bayside. Go buy their CDs; they're a really great band.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing about any of this story except all my wonderful shenanigans involving my two favorite boys. I don't even own the character of Marcus Flint (not to be confused with the Marcus Flint of the first two Harry Potter books. He's that Marcus Flint's cousin), I borrowed him from the lovely **dark whispering wind**, which, by the way, you should read her stories. They are fabulous. They're a trilogy and start with The Private Diary of Harry Potter, then goes onto The Private Diary of Ronald Weasley, and right now we're in the middle of The Diary of a Cold Hearted Slytherin. Read them, they're amazing.

**Warnings: **Horrible author who takes forever to update, and a bunch of other stuff actually pertaining to the content of the story.

**Chapter Six: How to Fix Everything** (Bayside)

DMHP

Harry bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, eagerly waiting outside the Potions classroom (I know, eager and Potions classroom in the same sentence is strange…) for one Draco Malfoy to come strolling by. As soon as he caught sight of the blonde beauty, he made his move. He 'accidentally' bumped into Draco, in reality slipping a note inside the Slytherin's robe pocket.

Harry then bounded down the hallway, making his way back to the Gryffindor dormitories where he became overwrought with anticipation as to Draco's reply, while attempting to do his Transfiguration essay.

Draco, on the other hand, return to the Slytherin dormitories, where he'd mope around some more, still pissed (for good reasons) about the whole Harry fiasco. He still hadn't told anyone, but he had the feeling he was going to break, and soon.

Draco stormed into the common room, scaring off quite the number of first and second years in the process, and plopped down onto one of the chairs by the fireplace. He then began glaring at a random point on the wall. Blaise Zabini sauntered in a few minutes later, sitting down in the chair opposite Draco. Blaise, being Draco's best friend, had been noticing Draco's change in character since the start of term.

Sure, Draco had always been somewhat of a prick, but this year, Draco was cold as ice. He was even cold to his friends, well his two real friends, Blaise and Marcus Flint. Blaise couldn't stand it anymore, he had to figure out what was up with his blonde friend. He decided there was no better way than the direct approach.

"Hey, Draco, what wrong?" Blaise asked, really wanting to get to the bottom of Draco's problems.

"Nothing, Blaise. Now, kindly fuck off." Draco kept glaring at the same spot as he told off his Italian comrade.

"Oh, c'mon, Draco. Something's been up since the start of term. You can tell me; we are best friends, you know."

"I don't want to talk about it. It's humiliating and depressing and I'd rather not think about it." Blaise stared at Draco for a long while after that, hoping Draco would crack and tell him what was up. Unfortunately, Draco just continued glaring at nothing. Blaise sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me. Yet. But I will have to know soon, or the anticipation will kill me. And it'd be good for you to confide in someone about whatever's going on. So, the sooner the better. Keep that in mind." With that Blaise went off in search of his boyfriend, fellow Slytherin, friend, and rival in looks, the one and only Marcus Flint.

Draco just sat there, silently fuming. After a while, he started cramping up from being in one position for so long. As he readjusted himself, he heard a crumpling sound come from his pocket. He reached into the aforementioned pocket to find a note. As he opened the note, he racked his mind as to who it could be from. The answer came soon enough once he noticed the signature at the bottom. Harry fucking Potter.

Resisting the urge to set the note ablaze, Draco calmed himself down before reading the contents of the paper.

_Dear Draco,_

_I fucked up. Phenomenally. Please give me a chance to make it up to you. Meet me in the astronomy tower again, at eleven tonight. I'll understand if you don't show, but when I say I'm going to make it up to you, I mean it. You won't want to miss out on this; it will be quite the chance to seek revenge. _

_With the sincerest of apologies,_

_H.P. _

Draco didn't know what to do. On one hand, he could ignore the note from the annoying twit of a Gryffindor, and hopefully after that he wouldn't be bothered by the Golden Boy anymore, or he could go and seek some serious, well-deserved revenge. In the end, Draco, being the Slytherin he is, decided to take the route of sweet, sweet revenge. And it would be sweet; oh-so sweet. At least, that's what Draco thought.

DMHP

Harry was officially a nervous wreck. He never knew someone could be so overwrought with stress and anticipation. Once he gave Draco the note, he grew horribly nervous. He hoped Draco would accept. Harry even mentioned seeking revenge in the note, hoping that would entice the Slytherin.

Harry was wondering how long it would take Draco to respond, if he did respond, that is. And then it came. An elegant-looking owl swooped into the window of the boys' dormitories in Gryffindor, where Harry was currently pacing, wringing his hands as he walked.

Harry didn't recognize the owl, but decided to throw caution to the wind and retrieve the letter it was delivering. He swiftly grabbed the letter, and the owl flew away almost immediately after the letter was in Harry's hands. Harry paid no mind, though, intent on figuring out who the letter was from.

He hastily opened the letter, focusing in on the signature on the bottom. Draco. Harry read the note quickly, mostly due to the extreme brevity of it all.

_Hey Asshole,_

_Fine, I'll come, you fucking wanker._

_Fuck you,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry lied. The anticipation before was a piece of cake. This anticipation was scaring him shitless. He looked at the clock. 4:20. A little under seven hours. _Fuck_, was the only thought going through Harry's mind at the time.

DMHP

As Draco sent off the letter to Harry, Blaise came walking into the dormitories. Draco collapsed onto the bed and Blaise went to sit next to him.

"Where's Marcus?" Draco asked.

"Oh, he had to go do a project or something with some Ravenclaw. So I decided to come check up on my best buddy. How's it going, honestly?" Blaise's eyes filled with concern as Draco sighed.

"Honestly? Well, there's a whole bunch of shit going on. I don't even know where to start." Draco looked over at Blaise, thinking about how he was really about to confess everything to his hazel-eyed friend.

"The beginning's always a good option," Blaise said sarcastically. Draco playfully punched Blaise in the arm before looking away, building his strength to make it through everything he was about to reveal.

Draco sighed once more and started telling Blaise everything. He told Blaise about how someone tortured him all summer, not revealing who, though. He told Blaise how that person met up with him again a week or so ago, leaving him with quite the number of wounds.

He revealed everything about what happened with Harry and how Harry saw him right after he had the run-in with the mystery person a week ago. He even discussed the whole Veritaserum incident and how he was meeting up with Harry later that night.

It took him a couple hours to reveal everything, especially since he broke down a lot, and had to take a while to compose himself once again. Blaise provided comfort for the blonde Slytherin, and gave complete support. After Draco had finished saying everything, Blaise wrapped him in a caring hug, just holding him for a good while.

By the time they broke apart, Draco had to get ready to meet up with Harry. He gave Blaise a warm smile and Blaise patted him on the back before heading out the door. Before Blaise left, though, he turned back and said, "Thanks for telling me everything, Draco. You know you can come to me for anything, even if you just need someone to hold you for a while. I'm here."

Blaise quickly added, "Well, not right now; I'm afraid I must be off to have some wonderful Marcus-loving." Draco laughed lightly at Blaise's comment and attempt to lighten the mood. Draco said, "I know I can come to you; that's why I told you everything. See you Blaise." And with that Draco made his way to the shower while Blaise went off to have quite the sexcapades with his boyfriend.

DMHP

Six hours after receiving the letter, Harry was completely consumed by his nerves. Moving from the dormitories to the common room a few hours back, Harry took to alternating between pacing, sitting nervously, moving to sit somewhere else, muttering to himself, and sighing. Needless to say he was pissing off quite the number of Gryffindors.

Finally, his mate Ron approached him. "What's wrong, Harry? You've been acting really strange the past day."

"Ah…nothing Ron…just…uh…nervous about…something or other…" was Harry's distracted reply.

"Could you be a bit less vague?" Ron asked his pacing friend, who just sighed once more.

Harry looked at the clock; 10:40. _Screw it. It's close enough._ With that, Harry made his way to the door, mumbling a pitiful excuse off to Ron before leaving the common room. Harry walked to the astronomy tower in a mad fashion. He would walk, almost run, for a few minutes before he had to stop and calm himself down for a few more.

The Gryffindor finally arrived at the astronomy tower around 10:55. He began pacing, once again, combing a hand through his hair every few moments. Several minutes later, Harry heard the door open and close. He turned around to see Draco standing there, glare firmly in place.

"Hi, Draco," Harry said nervously.

"What the fuck do you want, Potter?"

"I want to make what I did up to you." The Slytherin's glare softened the slightest bit, but not enough to be excited about.

"And how do you plan to go about making it up to me?" The Slytherin asked, eyebrow raised.

Harry shuffled his feet for a bit, apparently struggling with what to do. After a few moments, Harry sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid. Draco looked at it with wide eyes before snorting.

"Is it really Veritaserum this time?" Harry slowly nodded, looking increasingly nervous. They stood there saying nothing for a while before Draco grew tired of the awkward silence.

"So, what are we going to be doing with Veritaserum, Potter," the blonde boy asked, genuinely curious as to how this meeting was going to turn out. Harry gulped loudly before looking Draco in the eyes.

"I'm going to drink it, and then you are going to ask me any questions that you want." Draco was shocked. He then started thinking about what it meant. _Any questions I want. This could be very interesting. Very interesting indeed._

"Alright, Potter," Draco responded. "I'll play along. I would never give up a chance to dig up some dirt on the Boy-who-lived." With that, Harry uncorked the bottle and downed the contents of it. After a couple of minutes, Draco started his questioning.

"What's your full name?"

"Harry James Potter." The raven-haired boy answered dryly.

"What year are you in?"

"Seventh at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Who's your favorite Professor?"

"Professor Dumbledore." Draco snorted.

"Huh, figures. Who's your least favorite Professor?"

"Professor Trelawney."

"What? Not Snape. Wow, I'm shocked. Anyway, let's get to the good stuff. Are you a virgin?"

"No."

"Really? I expected you with your Gryffindor values to wait for marriage or something like that. Oh well, how many people have you fucked?"

"Two."

"Who were they?" Draco asked, curious as to who the Golden Boy had been with.

"Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown."

"Typical for you to fuck the Weasel's sister, but Lavender took me a bit by surprise. Now, what is your deepest, darkest, innermost secret?"

"There's a couple." Harry answered, growing nervous as the questions strayed where he didn't want them to go.

"Tell me all of them, then." The blond asked, getting very interested in the way things were turning out.

"One of them is that I'm gay-" Harry was cut off by Draco's laughter.

"The Golden Boy, a bloody pouf! How hilarious! But why, then, did you fuck those two girls?"

"I was trying to prove to myself I was straight." Beads of sweat started trickling down Harry's face; he did not enjoy this interrogation one bit.

"Have you ever been with a guy, sexually, then?"

"Yes." Draco was confused by Harry's answer. If Harry ever had sex with a guy, he would have said so when Draco asked who he's fucked.

"Who and what did you do?"

"I've had sex with Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"Then why didn't you say so when I asked who you've fucked?" Draco was getting more confused by the second.

"Because I didn't fuck them. They all fucked me," was Harry's cut and dry answer. It took a couple of seconds until comprehension dawned on Draco's face.

"Oh, so you're a bottom, eh?" Draco asked with a sly grin plastering his face.

"Actually, I enjoy topping, at least I did when I was with a girl, but, yes, I prefer bottoming." Draco smirked at this confession.

"Alright. Well, what's your other secret?"

"I uh..I…I don't want to say!" Harry blurted out.

"Nuh-uh. We tried this with me and it didn't work. True, I hadn't drunken real Veritaserum, but same difference. Now, what is your other secret?"

"I…I…ugh…I cut myself." Draco was floored. _Harry Potter cuts himself? Why? Why would he cut himself? _Draco decided to voice his troubling questions.

"Why…why would you cut yourself?" Draco asked, the slightest bit of concern lacing his words.

"Because it's the only way to silence my screaming thoughts."

"What thoughts?" Concern was now very apparent in Draco's questions, but neither seemed to notice, or care.

"Thoughts of Sirius Black." Harry's eyes started to glisten with unshed tears.

"What about Sirius Black?" Draco knew the name. Sirius was related to him, but had been shunned from the Black family. He was also the supposed murderer of a bunch of people way back when. Draco saw no reason as to why Harry would be thinking about the man.

"How I was the cause of his death." At this point, tears were freely running down Harry's face, and his voice was coming out in choked sobs, though Draco hardly seemed to notice; he was too consumed by his own thoughts.

"How were you the cause of his death?" Draco really wanted to figure out what was going on.

"If I only…If I'd only thought it through. Why'd I have to go? I'm such a fucking idiot! It's all my fault! It's my fucking fault!" Harry was sobbing uncontrollably now; his words coming out as incoherent babbling. Before Draco had time to process what was going on, Harry stumbled out of the tower, just wanting to get away.

Harry frantically ran until he found an abandoned corridor. He quickly ran down it, collapsing against the wall shortly after. He slid down the wall, sobs continuing to rack his body. He sat on the ground for a few minutes just crying, until he pulled his knife out. He quickly cut into both his wrists, calming at the sight of his blood pooling out of his flesh.

Draco, on the other hand, was standing completely still in the astronomy tower, just staring at nothing. After a while, he snapped out of his frantic thoughts and realized he should go after Harry. He quickly ran out of the tower and began his search.

"Potter? Potter? Potter where are you?" After a good long while, Draco found Harry slumped against a wall in an abandoned corridor. Harry had already cleaned up from his previous activity, so Draco knew nothing of what had happened. Draco slowly made his way over to the green-eyed boy.

"Potter," Draco said tentatively. "Are you alright?" Harry looked up at him, eyes narrowing at the sight of the blond.

"Gee, Malfoy, I think I've answered enough of your questions for one day, thank you." Harry knew he had brought it upon himself, but he was still pissed that the Slytherin found out so much about him that he didn't want anyone to ever know. Harry stood up, bumping shoulders with Draco as he stormed off.

Draco was left befuddled. He wondered why Harry cut himself. He wondered what Sirius Black had to do with it. He wondered if Harry was okay. And he wondered why he suddenly cared.


	7. RumorsOMyDemise'veBeenGreatlyExaggerated

**A/N: **My story is still dedicated to the late Beatz Holohan of Bayside.

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. Absolutely. Nothing.

**Warnings: **There's nothing really bad in this chapter. I don't even think there's any obscene language….how strange…

**Chapter Seven: Rumors of My Demise Have Been Greatly Exaggerated** (Rise Against)

DMHP

Draco walked into the Great Hall the next day and his eyes automatically searched for the raven-haired boy he'd learned so much about the previous night. After a few moments of scrounging, his eyes fell upon the mop of messy hair that belonged to one Harry Potter.

Draco was shocked at how frail and pale the Gryffindor looked. He wasn't even eating anything. Draco quickly masked his concern and went to sit at the Slytherin table with his mates. During the whole meal, the blonde boy kept sneaking glances Harry's way, only to become more upset every time he saw the crestfallen look that marred the other boy's face.

Draco thought he was being subtle when he snuck glances at the Boy-who-lived, but apparently he was pretty damn obvious. Blaise leaned over to him about halfway through breakfast, questioning what was going on.

"Draco, why, pray tell, do you keep looking over at Potter? Does it have something to do with last night? You never told me what happened." Draco looked at his best friend with the slightest bit of grief slipping past his mask.

"Blaise, I would've told you what happened, but you and a certain boyfriend of yours seemed to be quite busy. May I add that you guys should think of putting of silencing charms before you shag each other senseless." Blaise just smirked at the comment and said, "What, you don't like what you hear?"

"No, not particularly. Especially when I've had a rough night and just want to sleep." Blaise's smirk fell and concern soon showed on his face.

"What happened?"

Draco sighed. "I'll tell you later, when there's a bit more privacy." Blaise just nodded and turned back to his breakfast. Once the two Slytherins finished their meals, they headed off to double Potions with the Gryffindors, of course. Class went as usual, Snape droning on about this and that, docking points from Gryffindor and adding points a-plenty to Slytherin.

Draco tried to stay focused, he really did, but with Harry being in the same class, he couldn't help but think about the night before. Draco couldn't stand it anymore; he had to take action. He decided to write a quick note to Harry.

With Harry sitting just across the aisle from him, it was pretty easy for Draco to give him the note. When Snape had his back turned, he tucked the note under his foot and slid it across to the Gryffindor.

DMHP

Harry was trying to pay attention, but he kept noticing Draco stare across the aisle at him; it was really unnerving. Finally, Draco looked away, but only to scrawl something on a piece of paper quickly before he resumed his staring.

When Snape had his back turned, Harry noticed that Draco stuck the piece of paper under his foot and slid it across to him. Harry quickly grabbed the note before Snape turned back around.

Harry unfolded the note slowly, not wanting to make any noise. When he finally got it open, he began to read.

_Potter, or Harry, I'm undecided as of now,_

_I'm sorry about last night. I didn't know. Unbelievable as it my sound, I'm concerned for you. If you need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to come to me. Now, this is extremely un-Malfoy of me, so please take it to heart._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

Harry was stunned. Malfoy actually being concerned? Absurd. Harry didn't know how to respond to the note, so he didn't. He just tucked the paper away and pretended to pay attention for the rest of class. This did not bode well with Draco; he didn't like being ignored. Slowly but surely, Draco's anger rose until he was near rage at the end of class.

As Harry left the Potions room with Ron and Hermione, he was grabbed from behind and shoved up against the wall. He looked into the silver eyes of his aggressor with confusion. _Why is Malfoy…er Draco? I don't know what to call him. Anyway, what's he doing shoving me into the wall? I thought he was going to be nice from now on. _Harry's thoughts were soon answered.

"So, you think you can just ignore me, Potter? Bad decision." The Slytherin practically growled as he said this. He then reached behind Harry and turned something. It happened to be a door handle he turned, resulting in the door opening, and Harry tumbling backwards.

Harry fell upon the cold, hard floor of an abandoned classroom. He looked up to see Draco closing the door and casting several different locking and silencing charms.

Draco sneered down at the Gryffindor with pure, uncontrolled rage. Harry, seeing the look in the blonde's eyes, stumbled to his feet quickly. As soon as Harry was standing, though, Draco advanced upon the Gryffindor and tackled him back to the ground. Draco began pummeling the other boy with all his might.

Draco was soon flipped over, though, as Harry gained the upper hand. Harry pounded away at the blonde, punching anywhere and everywhere. The roles were reversed compared to when Draco beat Harry up the night of the Veritaserum incident, especially when Harry struck an old wound of Draco. A wound caused by his summer torturer.

Draco, formerly silent while the brunet was beating him up, screamed out in pain as Harry hit his old wound. Draco managed to shove the Gryffindor off of him and tried to stand up and leave. The pain was from his revisited injury was too great, though, as Draco went falling to the hard ground beneath him.

Unable to hold back the tears any longer, his mask fell completely, leaving a hurt, sobbing Slytherin. Draco tried to gain control of his crying, but his emotions were just too powerful. His face was wet with tears, and loud cries emitted from his throat. Draco curled up into a ball, pulling his legs to his chest, somewhat muffling his sobs.

Harry, on the other hand, was standing up perfectly straight, completely taken aback by the turn of events. He just stood there for a few moments, until he came to his senses and went over to help comfort the blonde.

Harry walked over to the broken boy and sat down next to him. At first, Harry just rubbed Draco's back soothingly, but it didn't seem to help. Harry, thinking of what he did those many weeks ago during the summer, started whispering calming words into the Slytherin's ear.

Draco seemed to relax a bit, and the raven-haired boy enveloped him in a caring hug. Eventually, Draco's sobs changed to slight sniffles, and the tears stopped flowing.

They remained in a hug for a few moments more, until Harry was forcefully shoved by the blonde boy he had just brought back from a severe mental breakdown. Harry stood up and looked in the silver eyes of the Slytherin, only to see a mask firmly in place.

Draco just stormed past Harry, taking off the locking and silencing charms before slamming the door with all his might behind him.

Harry was left stunned. He wondered why Draco wrote that note. He wondered why Draco broke down while they were fighting. He wondered if Draco was alright. And he wondered why it suddenly mattered.


	8. Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me Pt 1

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, or if you're the thousands who didn't really review, thanks for reading, and I hope you decide to review next time!

**Diclaimer:** Don't own anything but the twisted plot.

**Warnings: **I'd tell you what they were, but I'm lazy right now so If you want to know, refer to previous chapters.

**Chapter Eight: Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me **(Rocky Horror Picture Show)

**Part One**

DMHP

The next few days went by like the good old times. Draco and Harry traded insults regularly, and one resulted in a pretty fierce fist fight. They both continued to wear the masks that were so easy to slip into, only taking them off in the privacy of their beds. Everything was as it used to be, except if you looked really close, when either of them smiled, it wouldn't quite reach their eyes; and when either of them laughed, it was forced.

A week after Harry and Draco returned to their old roles, Harry had a tough time getting to sleep. He wasn't having nightmares or anything; he just had so much on his mind that he couldn't rest his thoughts in order to give in to sweet slumber. After a few good hours of tossing and turning, Harry decided to get up. Not caring enough to take out his invisibility cloak, Harry slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before slipping out of his room.

He made his way out of Gryffindor tower and finally, after being moved several times due to those damn staircases, Harry was standing in front of the entrance to Hogwarts. He walked out into the cold early morning air and sat down on the steps. It was only after a few moments he noticed that he was not alone.

Standing off to his left was the very man who had invaded Harry's thoughts day in and day out; Draco. To Harry's surprise, the Slytherin was leaning against the wall sexily, well that's not the surprising part, the surprising part was that Draco was smoking. Draco? Smoking a _Muggle_ cigarette? Shocking.

After looking the other boy over, Harry's eyes locked with Draco's. They just stared at each other for a while, each getting completely absorbed in the other's eyes. After quite some time, neither really knew how long, the blonde broke eye contact to take another drag of his cigarette. Harry turned his face away from Draco, looking out into the distance. A few minutes later, Harry looked back to see Draco stomping out his cigarette.

Draco made his way to the doors to Hogwarts, but as he reached for the handle, he glanced back at Harry. Looking the Gryffindor over for a minute, he said, "You still cut yourself?" Harry was floored. Why would Draco ask him that?

Harry didn't respond for a while, but he eventually whispered out, "Yes." Harry didn't really know why he told the truth, it just seemed like he should. Draco already knew his deepest darkest secrets, why continue to lie? Without any other trading of words, Draco gave a short nod then opened the doors and disappeared into the depths of the school. Harry remained outside for a bit longer, thinking about Draco, of course.

As Harry thought more and more about the blonde boy, his anger grew. He pondered why Draco would ask him if he still cut himself. He started getting angrier and angrier about Draco asking him such a thing. By the end of the night, Harry was much like how Draco was a week ago; he was at a barely-compressed rage.

He stormed back up to his room, sneakily though, so he wouldn't get caught by Filch. He had an even harder time getting to sleep now, as rage and sleep to not mingle well. Eventually, Harry thought of puppies and rainbows and other such happy thoughts, and managed to get to sleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up content for a few brief moments, that is until everything came rushing back. Harry was now very, very pissed off. He stomped around the room, effectively waking up everyone who was still slumbering. He ripped off his clothes, much like the Hulk does, and clambered into the shower. He then scrubbed angrily at his skin, muttering quietly to himself.

After getting out of the shower, he hastily finished getting ready, continuing his angry muttering. Without waiting for anyone, he left the room, slamming the door behind him. He stomped all the way down to Great Hall, and slammed the doors to it open, causing all eyes to look his way. He paid no mind though, and stormed over to the Gryffindor table and slammed (A/N: Harry seems to be slamming many a thing today…hmm…) his book bag down onto the bench before plopping down next to it.

As Harry looked around the room, he gave threatening glares to anyone who met eyes with him. His sight soon fell upon the person responsible for his rage, Draco fucking Malfoy. Once Draco looked his way, Harry gave him his most venomous glare and promptly flipped the Slytherin off.

Draco gave the angry man a quizzical look before glaring back, just as venomously and mouthing 'fuck you'. After that, Draco looked away and didn't turn his eyes back to Harry at all for the rest of the meal, which didn't help calm down Harry at all.

DMHP

As Draco was leaving the Great Hall, he was grabbed forcefully by the scruff of the neck and slammed into the wall. As he looked into the face of the man shoving him into the wall, he was not surprised to see it was Harry.

Draco smirked smugly and said, "To what do I owe such a pleasure, dear Potter?" The blonde was swiftly pulled back and slammed against the wall again before Harry whispered in his ear, "Where the fuck do you get off asking me about my personal business?" It took a second for Draco to figure out what the green-eyed maniac was talking about, but once he figured it out, he realized he was fucked.

Frantically thinking of a retort to mask his fear, Draco stammered out, "Well, you didn't have a hard time answering, did you?" True, it was a pretty lame comeback, but Harry's already severe rage was only multiplied by the statement. Draco was punched in the gut and then thrown against the opposite wall. That was all Draco could take; he had to start fighting back.

The blonde punched Harry hard in the face and while the Gryffindor clutched his face, Draco shoved him against a wall. This developed into an all-out brawl; each one kicking and punching and shoving as he pleased. They scrambled down the corridor, and eventually tumbled into an empty classroom.

As Harry was shoved against the door to the classroom, the room was effectively closed and shut off from everyone else. No one dared go into the room after them; it was too fierce a fight to actually enjoy watching and nobody wanted to attempt to break the two apart. It would only lead to the Hospital Wing.

Before much more fighting ensued, both boys charmed the door locked with many a difficult spell and then commenced beating the shit out of each other. After a few minutes of full-blown fighting, the two broke apart and tried to catch their breath. While regaining some strength, Draco shouted at Harry, "What the fuck is your problem!"

"What the fuck is my problem! What's your problem? You can't go around fucking asking people if they still cut themselves! You just don't do that!" Harry screamed back, getting all his pent-up anger out.

"I just wanted to know! It isn't like you're one to stay out of people's business! I remember a certain someone pretending to feed me fucking Veritaserum to me in order to get some answers out of me!" Draco was now screaming at the top of his lungs, rather enjoying chewing out the Gryffindor standing opposite him.

"I thought we'd gotten past that! I took actual Veritaserum to make it up to you! And look where that got me! You know I'm a fucking fag and that I cut myself! Yeah, I'm sure happy!"

"I tried to help you after that, but you ignored my note! What the fuck was that, Potter?" Draco made his way across the room to Harry, so that they were now mere inches apart.

"I didn't know what to say! It's not everyday _Malfoy_ offers support and a shoulder to cry on! I didn't know how to react! And I remember you shoving me away after I comforted you! What, you can help me with my problems but I can't help you with yours!"

"I didn't want your comfort!"

"Why not? Why didn't you want my comfort!" Harry was now hounding Draco for answers, and Draco looked like he was about to crack.

"I…it's just that…"

"WHAT! What is it? Why the fuck can't you deal with me comforting you? Why!"

"BECAUSE!"

"WHY?" Harry glared at Draco while continuing to ask him over and over why the blonde wouldn't accept Harry's support. Harry was getting to Draco, and that's when Draco crumbled.

"BECAUSE I'M FUCKING ATTRACTED TO YOU! Alright? I'm attracted to you! I actually care about you and it scares me! I've never felt like this and I don't know what-" And with that, soft, warm lips were on his own.


	9. Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me Pt 2

**A/N: **Here's part deux of Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me! Ahhh! Less than a day and I will be sated with the viewing pleasure of GoF! Yay! Yeah, so anyway…this chapter…well, it has quite a bit of smut. Sorry to those who don't like smut, I was in a very smutty mood, so it just popped up. It's mainly wanking, but there's also some dry humpin' going on…so yeah. Oh! I'm excited, I got my very first flame! Yay! I feel all official now since I've gotten a flame…they're fun to read. Anyway, onward to the story yonder!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, why would Harry ever go on that date with Cho? Hmm? Right, he wouldn't. He'd be busy with Draco. But I obviously don't own it since Harry does go out with Cho…so there you go, you have proof of my lack of owning HP.

**Warnings: **SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT in this chapter. I think you've been sufficiently warned. And some language, of course. And Dumbledore's twinkling eyes…I'm not sure why I'm putting that under warnings, it just seemed like the thing to do.

**Chapter Nine: Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me** (Rocky Horror Picture Show)

**Part Deux**- I decided to mix it up and use some french.

DMHP

Draco was shocked at first when he felt Harry's lips on his own, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it. After a few brief moments of doing absolutely nothing, Draco started to kiss back with double the fervor Harry had. It was only a matter of time until both their mouths were open and their tongues were entwined.

When the lack of oxygen was becoming a factor, the two boys broke apart, gasping for breath. Draco looked into Harry's eyes only to see lust present. Without any warning, the blonde closed the distance between them again, immediately locking his lips with the raven-haired beauty.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck while Draco rested his hands on Harry's hips. Draco slowly backed Harry up against the door while he continued to ravage the Gryffindor before him. They stayed in a heated kiss for quite some time, each eliciting moans in the back of their throats.

Harry moved a bit in order to attach his lips to the blonde's neck, but not before he accidentally brushed his hard length against Draco's, causing both to suck in a sharp breath of almost painful pleasure at the sweet friction. Smirking evilly, Draco situated himself so his and Harry's groins were aligned before he rolled his hips forward.

The green-eyed boy couldn't help but give a throaty moan at the sensations the blonde was creating. Harry's response gave Draco all the more reason to start thrusting his hips into the other boy's.

By this time, both were moaning freely, and Harry started raising his hips to meet each one of Draco's thrusts. Sweat was trickling down Harry's face and his breathing was becoming labored. The labored breaths didn't really matter to Draco as he leaned in and claimed the Gryffindor's lips in another smoldering kiss.

After a few minutes of intense kissing, Harry pulled away and rested his face in the crook of Draco's neck, while the Slytherin started nipping and sucking at Harry's neck. All too soon, as they're both teenage boys, the thrusts became erratic and Harry slammed his head back against the wall as his orgasm came racing closer.

Less than a minute before both boys reached their climaxes, the door was suddenly thrown open, knocking both boys to the floor. Looking up, Draco and Harry laid their eyes on none other than Dumbledore. The sight of the old man was enough to make their orgasms retreat, but not enough to rid themselves of their raging hard-ons.

Upon seeing the flushed faces on the boys, not to mention their hair and clothes being in complete disarray, and not the kind of disarray that says they were just fighting, Dumbledore got a look on his face that seemed to say both, 'I knew it' and 'Finally!'. Trying to suppress his grin, the headmaster cleared his throat and said in a semi-shaky voice, "Misters Potter and Malfoy, if you would please come with me."

The two boys exchanged nervous glances before Harry looked back at Dumbledore and nodded. Dumbledore helped them off of the floor, and they all made their way to the gargoyle guarding the wise man's room. "Chocolate-covered mint-flavored miniature-sized candy corn," Dumbledore said loud and clear. Upon seeing the looks on the teenagers' faces, the headmaster responded with a simple, "What? They're all the rage in Belgium."

As they entered Dumbledore's office, Draco looked around at all the trinkets and gadgets. True, he had been in the headmaster's office before, many a time actually, but he was always amazed by the strange objects that cluttered the room. Dumbledore directed the two students to the seats in front of his desk as he sat across from them behind his desk.

"Now, my dear lads, I hear that you two were involved in quite a scuffle a few minutes ago, no?" Harry and Draco looked at each other before both nodding quickly.

"Well, then, I'm afraid I'll need some information. All people saw was you two fighting before you disappeared into an old classroom and charmed it shut. They could hear scuffling and groans, but they couldn't be sure as to what was going on exactly. So, what did happen after you entered the classroom?" Dumbledore once again had bountiful amounts of twinkle in his eyes.

Silence enveloped the students for a few awkwardly long moments before the headmaster cleared his throat, reminding them to actually answer his question. Harry took a deep breath before he spoke. "Well, Professor, we got into a pretty serious fight and we ended up stumbling into the room. Both of us set some strong locking charms so no one would come in and end our fighting."

Harry paused for a moment, trying to figure out what to say next. "Well…umm…we….you see…" Harry was saved from his lack of ability to lie to Dumbledore when Draco cut in. "Professor, we fought the whole time until you found us. We deserve whatever punishment we get. But that's all we did; fight. Nothing else."

Dumbledore arched one eyebrow at Draco's determination to make sure the headmaster knew all they did was fight. The old man had to suppress a smile as he thought about the budding relationship before him. It would undoubtedly be quite the interesting relationship and Dumbledore couldn't wait to see what lay ahead for the two teenagers.

"Very well then. You both will have detentions with Professor Snape for two weeks straight. I hope you learned from this; don't fight or at least be more discreet about your…" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mercilessly as he continued, "fighting. Now, off with you both."

Harry and Draco stood up and left together, a very awkward atmosphere blanketing them as they walked in silence down the corridors. Once they got to the hallway where they would have to go their separate ways, tension was very evident. They both opened their mouths to speak. Draco closed his mouth, though, as he was at a loss for words. Harry decided to speak, however.

"Well…yeah…I guess I'll see you around. I have to go do some homework."

"Yeah…me too. I guess I'll see you later then." As Draco turned to head back to the dungeons, he was stopped by Harry's lips on his. It was only a quick peck on the lips, but it was enough to make Draco's heart melt and stomach flutter. Harry pulled away and bounded up the stairs.

He glanced back as he ran up the steps, saying a quick "See ya," before disappearing from the blonde's sight. Draco sighed and trudged back to the Slytherin common room. It was all too much excitement for one day and he couldn't handle it. Once he was back in Slytherin territory, he didn't feel like talking to anyone, so he headed up to the seventh year boys' rooms.

He laid on his bed and attempted to do his Herbology essay, but his mind kept wandering back to the green-eyed Gryffindor. He kept replaying their encounter together, and soon realized he was still unbelievably hard, never really finishing up since he was with Harry. Draco closed his eyes as he let his hand wander under the waistband of his boxers.

He grabbed his rock-hard member and stroked it languidly. He began imagining that it was Harry's hand doing the ministrations to his cock, instead of his own. The pace of his hand quickened and he began groaning loudly; lucky thing he always had a silencing charm around his bed.

He soon replaced the fantasy of Harry's hand with Harry's mouth wrapped around his cock, which made him moan all the more. He envisioned the Gryffindor's lips stretching over his member and the mop of messy black hair bobbing up and down as his hand stroked the base of Draco's cock, and he had to bite his bottom lip in order to suppress at least some of the moans coming from his mouth.

As he imagined Harry deep-throat him, Draco lost it. His hips raised of the bed, his body jerking from the waves of passion crashing over him as he came long and hard, crying out Harry's name. It was by far the best wank of Draco's life, and quite possibly the shortest, which was something he would never admit. Ever.

Little did Draco know that at the same time a raven-haired boy by the name of Harry was screaming the Slytherin's name as he came into his own hand.

DMHP

The next day, Harry and Draco avoided each other as much as possible, each thinking that the other hated them, and both being ashamed of imagining the other as they wanked the night before. Of course, it was absurd that they could think the other hated them, but they being teenagers, they were very self-conscious and paranoid, always thinking the worst of the worst.

But, alas, they had detention together later that night. They both would rather run around the school stark naked before stepping foot in the Potions room for that detention. But, they both showed up at 8 o'clock on the dot, when Snape did not. They waited outside the classroom, the two of them looking anywhere else but at each other.

After the longest minute of the boys' lives, Snape came sweeping down the hall, muttering a spell to unlock his door. The two boys rushed in, wanting to get the detention over as quickly as possible.

Snape ordered them to clean out the cauldrons without magic before he disappeared into is office. Draco set to do the cauldrons on one side of the pile, while Harry went over to the completely opposite side. Hours passed and not one word was exchanged. They finally finished and they both got up off the floor and dusted off their clothes.

As they looked up, their eyes met and they just stood in their spots for a few moments before they snapped out of it and went to inform Snape that they were done. Snape checked over the work, approving it and sent them on their ways.

As they walked down the hallway in silence, they accidentally brushed shoulders, sending electric sparks fly through both teens' bodies. Both were upset when the energy pooled in the area of their groins, making them even more self-conscious than they already were around each other.

They both hurried on their way, and departed with muttered good byes and nervous waves. Harry went back to the dorms and destroyed and innocent pillow, trying to release all his pent-up frustration. Draco took a slightly morbid route to release his frustration by decapitating one of Pansy's teddy bears, which he later apologized profusely for.

DMHP

The first class the following day immediately ruined both Harry and Draco's good moods; double Potions. They managed to avoid eye contact through most of the class, but as they both were sneaking looks at the other, their eyes met every so often. Harry began sighing abundantly, catching the attention of Hermione. She asked what was wrong, but Harry just shrugged it off.

The truth was that Harry was sick and tired of having to avoid Draco. He had to do something, and pronto. Draco, on the other hand was perfectly content with ignoring the Gryffindor, or at least that's what he was trying to convince himself. He also was attempting to convince himself that during his last two wanks, he had not come screaming Harry's name.

After class, Harry was walking with Ron and Hermione, when his eyes fell upon the sex god of Slytherin. Harry quickly tuned out Hermione's rant on some silly potion and soon his thoughts were consumed with Draco. A few moments passed when Harry muttered to himself, "Oh, fuck it," before picking up his pace in order to catch up with the silver-eyed boy.

He caught up with Draco and without a moment's notice, shoved Draco into the same empty classroom they occupied a few days back. As soon as the door was closed and the proper locking and silencing charms were in place, Harry started yelling. "I'm sick of this shit!"

Draco was taken by surprise because one, Harry just grabbed him and threw him into the abandoned classroom and two, Harry started yelling for no reason whatsoever. "What the fuck is going on, Harry!"

"What's going on? We get all hot and heavy only two fucking days ago and now we're acting all avoidy and awkward and I can't take this shit anymore!" Harry was furious that Draco was clueless as to what was going on.

"Oh…that…"

"Yes, that! What? Do you not want to be with me?" Harry's voice was now taking a softer, more vulnerable tone as he thought of the rejection that could be coming his way.

"No! No, I want to be with you. It's just like what I said before; I'm attracted to you and I've never felt this way about anyone before and it's scaring me shitless. And I wasn't sure if you'd want to be with me, and I was afraid of you rejecting me. I'm vulnerable for the first time in my life and it's terrifying. My feelings for you are only getting stronger and I can't help but-" Draco was cut off once again by Harry's lips on his.

Draco wasn't as hesitant to kiss back this time, though. He almost immediately put one of his hands behind Harry's neck to pull him closer, as his other hand wrapped around the Gryffindor's waist to rest on the small of his back. Their tongues were quickly entwined again, both boys getting completely lost in each other's kiss.

After a few minutes of snogging, the boys broke apart, very low on oxygen. Draco managed to pant out, "You really need to stop interrupting me." Harry grinned at the blonde's statement and was all too eager to reply.

"I didn't see you complaining. Or would you rather I stopped kissing you?" Harry chuckled at Draco's almost immediate "No!" Draco composed himself before continuing on.

"I mean, I don't mind the kissing, you just seem to be rather rude for interrupting me. But if I have to choose me talking or you snogging me, I'll take the latter, thank you very much."

Draco and Harry just stayed there holding each other for a bit longer, stealing kisses every once in a while. That is, until the bell rang, announcing the beginning of the next class, and both boys hissed out expletives of their choice.

They bolted out of the room and Draco quickly pecked Harry on the lips before turning around to make his way to Transfiguration. Before he could get far, though, Harry spoke up.

"Meet me tonight in the astronomy tower after dinner. We need to talk, and I'll try not to interrupt you this time." Harry said, rolling his eyes at his last statement. Draco laughed and nodded his head saying, "I'll be there. Don't worry, I wouldn't mind if you decided to kiss me senseless while I'm in the middle of a sentence, it adds the element of surprise. But I've gotta go. I'll see you."

With that, Draco ran off to Transfiguration while Harry made his way to Divination. They both claimed that they forgot their books and had to go get them as the excuse for their tardiness, which didn't work at all well for either of them, as neither had their textbooks with them when they showed up.

Ron gave Harry a quizzical look as he sat down, but Harry dismissed it and decided to spend his time thinking of a certain blonde, instead. Draco did pretty much the same thing, as he ignored Blaise's questions in order to devote his entire mind to thinking of Harry. Marcus, being the perceiver he is, hushed his boyfriend and quickly muttered, "I think our dear Draco is smitten."

Blaise smirked and ended his questioning. That is, until he began asking many a question concerning Gryffindor's Golden Boy. Draco just gave his best friend a glare before losing himself in thoughts about said Gryffindor. Blaise and Marcus exchanged glances, chuckling lightly because they realized that Draco Malfoy was no more. In place of Draco was, instead, a lovesick puppy.

Ah, young love. Little did they know that both their worlds would come crashing down in a matter of weeks.


	10. Happy Holidays You Bastard

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or anything Harry Potter related, I just manipulated 'em to my wishes.

**Warnings:**In this chappie there's some language, a very minor sexual reference, references to cutting, and so on and so forth.

**Chapter 10: Happy Holidays You Bastard **(blink 182)

**A/N: **The song title really has nothing to do with the chapter, but I wanted to do a blink song and this one was cracking me up…so yeah. And I also haveta say everyone hope your lil hearts out for the end to the blink 182 hiatus pronto! 'Kay I'm done now…

DMHP

Harry paced the astronomy tower as thoughts of a certain Slytherin plagued his mind. Harry looked at the clock. 8:25. Dinner had been over for nearly a half an hour and Draco had yet to show up. The Gryffindor just sighed and continued to pace the astronomy tower. Harry decided that if Draco didn't show up within the next five minutes, he would leave. He wasn't going to wait around until it was convenient for his boyfriend- if Draco was indeed Harry's boyfriend- to spend time with him.

One minute passed; no Draco. Two minutes passed. Three minutes, four minutes, and five minutes. No Draco. Harry turned around to leave. He opened the door and standing there was Draco. Harry just glared and stormed passed the Slytherin, not caring why Draco was late. Harry's anger was quickly rising; his rage pooling in the pit of his stomach. Harry really just wanted to get back to his room so he could murder a pillow or something, but as fate has it, Draco called after him.

"Harry! Wait! Please come back! I'm sorry I'm late, I…uh…lost track of time." Harry spun around to face Draco, his eyes glowing with the rage he was feeling. Draco gulped.

"You…uh…lost track of time!" Harry said in a mocking tone. "Bullshit, Draco! I've been waiting here for over a half an hour and you just now show up! I can't wait until _you _feel like showing up! I deserve a little bit of respect from you and right-" Harry was cut off by Draco's lips on his.

Harry resisted a while, but couldn't help but give in to the sweet sensations of the silver-eyed boy's mouth. Harry moaned deep in his throat as Draco slipped his tongue into the Gryffindor's mouth. The slow, caring pace rapidly changed to frantic and needy. The two were touching anywhere and everywhere on the other's body. They both settled on grabbing the other's forearm, and as they closed their hands around the other's arm, both hissed in pain.

Both Harry and Draco grabbed their arms, cradling them to their chests. They stayed like that for a bit until Harry wondered what happened to Draco.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Harry asked, concern lacing his words.

The blonde drew in a shaky breath and said, barely audibly, "Another run-in with my tormentor. That's why I was late." Harry instantly felt guilty and was going to ask more about it, but Draco quickly turned the topic to the Gryffindor. "What happened to you?"

Harry sighed, shuffling his feet on the ground. Nerves were shooting through the boy's body, making his breath uneven and his face flushed. "Umm…well I just bumped my arm into a corner and it's still pretty sore." Draco looked at Harry suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at the other boy.

"I don't think that's what happened. Now, what _really _happened?" Harry averted his eyes to the ground, racking his brain as to how he was going to get out of this one. Harry was concentrating on the floor so intently that he didn't notice Draco slowly making his way over to him until it was too late.

Draco was right in front of Harry when Harry finally realized that the Slytherin had gotten so close. But before he could react, Draco grabbed the other boy's arm and pulled up the sleeve, gasping at what he saw.

"You…you still cut yourself!" Draco looked up at Harry, worry filling his eyes. Harry quickly averted his eyes and nodded minutely. There was a long pause where neither said anything; they just stood in a very uncomfortable silence. A few minutes passed until Harry heard the faintest voice saying, "Why?"

Harry looked back at Draco, tears beginning to slide down his cheeks. "Because it's the only way." Draco searched Harry's eyes, trying to figure out what the Gryffindor meant by that. Harry sighed and looked away again.

"Because it's the only way…to make it stop." Harry didn't have to look at the blonde's face to know that there was a flash of overwhelming concern and confusion before it was all hidden by a mask.

"Make what stop?" Draco asked quietly, softly rubbing his thumb over Harry's cuts. Harry looked the other boy in the eyes again.

"Everything. Just…everything. The guilt, the pain, the stress, everything." Draco's features showed the utter confusion he was experiencing. Harry just laughed bitterly, wiping a few stray tears.

"Guilt over my godfather's death, pain from all the shit I've gone through all these years, stress from knowing I am the only one capable of ending this war. Everything." Comprehension soon dawned on Draco's face. Draco remembered his father prattling away about Sirius Black and how stupid the man was. His father would even talk about Black when Draco visited him in Azkaban.

Harry just laughed again, trying to cover up his complete and utter pain. Too soon, though, his laughter turned to sobs and Harry was lost in a dark abyss. He didn't even notice when Draco wrapped his arms around him, holding him as they sank to the ground

The raven-haired boy sobbed for nearly a half an hour as Draco held him, rocking him back and forth. Eventually, Harry calmed down enough to remember where he was and what was going on. He instantly pulled away from the blonde, incredibly embarrassed of having broken down like that.

Harry got up and turned to leave, when a hand grabbed his elbow, careful of avoiding any part where his wounds were. Harry turned back around only to be pulled into a sweet, but demanding kiss. Harry's mouth opened automatically and soon enough their tongues were caressing the other, probing the depths of the other boy's mouth.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's back as Draco placed his hands on Harry's waist. After a few minutes of staying like that, body's mashed together, tongues entwining, eyes closed in pleasure, Draco pulled away. As their lips separated, their foreheads connected, each boy leaning their head on the other's.

Harry felt Draco's breath ghost across his lips, sending a shiver up his spine. A few moments of regaining one's breath, and Draco began kissing Harry's face, licking at the tear streaks left on the boy's face, trying to kiss away the pain. Harry smiled and hummed low in his throat, indicating Draco was succeeding in his attempt to kiss away the pain.

Draco quickly made his way around Harry's whole face, leaving no part untouched by his lips. The Slytherin's mouth strayed back to Harry's and they were caught in another fierce kiss, this one more demanding than the last.

Too soon, though, the kiss had to end as both boys hadn't mastered the skill of breathing through their noses for so long during such a mind-blowing kiss. The kiss dwindled to a few pecks on the lips and, in the end, a hug that was nearly a death grip from both boys.

The eventually broke apart, resorting to holding hands. They stayed in a completely relaxed silence, each feeling a slight buzz of true happiness settling in their stomachs. After a few minutes, Draco whispered to Harry, "What time is it?"

Harry cast a Tempus charm and was surprised to see it was nearly midnight. "Shit! I have to get back before Ron and Hermione start freaking out!" Draco just nodded and stood there as the Gryffindor started to pace the room, freaking out about it being so late. Draco rolled his eyes and decided to stop the boy's frantic rant with a short, sweet kiss.

Draco smirked as Harry shut up immediately, slipping his hand into Draco's once again. "I really do have to go, though," Harry said. Draco nodded again and pulled Harry out of the tower, escorting him to the Gryffindor dorms. As they neared the Gryffindor portrait, Draco leaned in to give Harry an innocent peck on the lips. Harry, though, had other plans

As soon as their lips met, Harry pulled Draco flush against him, opening his mouth and prying open the other boy's lips with his tongue. Not that Draco minded, though. They stayed like that for a good few minutes, until they broke apart, panting. Draco gave Harry one more kiss on the lips, then turned and walked down the hall, saying a quick, "Good night" as he left.

Harry was almost satisfied with the night until he realized that Draco had stealthily avoided the topic of his aggressor. Well, he wouldn't be getting out of it so easily. "Wait, Draco!" The Slytherin stopped dead in his tracks, turning back to see Harry. "What?" he asked.

"Come here," was Harry's quick response. Draco quickly closed the distance between them again, now only a couple feet apart. Harry started talking again. "What happened with…you know," Harry said, looking pointedly at Draco's forearm. Harry instantly felt the tension rise between them.

"I don't want to talk about it," Draco said stiffly. Harry wouldn't take that as an answer. "Well, you have to, Draco. This person isn't going to go away until you tell someone who it is and we take action. Now, who keeps doing this to you?" Draco seemed to be having an internal struggle due to Harry's words.

After a few moments, Draco spoke. "I can't tell you who it is." And before Harry could object, Draco closed the distance between them. They were just about touching, but not. The only body parts connected were Draco's lips to Harry's ear. "All I can say is," Draco began, "that you shouldn't be so trusting of those you think you know." With that, the blonde pulled away and walked down the hall, the infamous Malfoy dignity (arrogance?) lacking in every step.

Harry stood there for a few more minutes, catching his breath and attempting to look like he hadn't just been thoroughly snogged. He also had to work on looking like he hadn't been crying within the past hour. It was a hard task to do, but when Harry entered the common room, only looking slightly flushed and he gave the excuse of running straight here as soon as he found out what time it was.

Ron gave Harry a suspicious look as Harry entered the seventh year dorms, but Harry just said that he had been thinking and lost track of time. Ron accepted it and promptly fell asleep, loud snores disrupting the silence of the night. Harry then stripped off his clothes and got into bed, trying so hard to capture the sleep that always seemed to elude him.

After a few hours of tossing and turning, Harry eventually fell into an uneasy sleep, his dreams filled with images of Sirius, Cedric, and countless others who have died because of, well Harry believed, him.

Harry woke up the next day with his head pounding, his bones throbbing and his throat scratchy. As soon as Harry was fully awake, he went into a coughing fit, hurting his throat even more. After he (hopefully) stopped coughing for a good long while, Harry fell back onto his bed, groaning as his head hit the wall behind his bed instead of his pillow.

The raven-haired boy just curled up into a ball, a mantra of "Ow" running through his head. After a few minutes, Ron opened Harry's curtains, immediately yelling out, "Bloody hell!" which did nothing for Harry's headache. Yet, Ron continued at the same level of volume, "You look like shit!"

Harry managed to mumble out, "Feel like it, too." Before he fell into another fit of coughs, almost positive he would cough up one of his lungs any moment. He heard Ron yell "Bloody hell" again and scurry off. He returned a few moments later with a glass of water, waiting until Harry stopped coughing enough to shove the glass in Harry's face. "Drink," Ron said sternly, sounding a lot like Hermione.

Harry quickly obliged, gulping down as much water as humanly possible. Once Harry drank as much as he could before choking and going into another coughing fit, he laid back down, closing his eyes as the world spun around him. "Whoa, mate, you are in no condition to get up. You're staying here; I'll tell the Professors you're sick." Harry didn't have the energy to do anything other than nod slightly in response.

Harry distantly heard his friend telling everyone else to keep quiet because Harry's sick and not to disturb him. The green-eyed boy smiled at Ron's words, touched at how caring the other boy was. That is, until he groaned again before stumbling up, clumsily running to the bathroom. Harry tumbled over to the toilet and immediately relieved his stomach of all its contents.

Harry collapsed against the toilet bowl, all the energy drained from his body. Ron came in, dragging Harry to his feet and helping him walk back to his bed. Once Harry was back in his bed and drank some more water, Ron told Harry to take care before leaving for classes.

Harry quickly fell into an uneasy sort of sleep one has when sick. He woke up, he suspected, about an hour later. Having nothing else to do, Harry decided to do some well needed sorting out of his thoughts.

First on the agenda, his cutting. Harry knew he shouldn't cut, he knew how harmful it was, but he couldn't help but do it when the not-so-pleasant thoughts attacked his mind. He realized that the last time he had broken down over Sirius and everything else, he hadn't cut. Instead, he had the comfort of Draco's arms around him.

Maybe that was the solution to his cutting; instead of cutting every time he gets too emotional, Harry could seek out Draco and resort to the comfort of Draco's arms instead of that of a cold blade. Harry decided he would try it at least and see if it would indeed help him with his emotional problems.

As Harry remembered Draco's words at the end of the night, a chill settled over his body, and not an illness-induced chill. The Gryffindor's heart prickled nervously at Draco's last words. Did Draco mean that someone that's actually friends with Harry did _that_ to Draco? Harry's heart rate increased a bit from his thoughts. If a friend, someone Harry trusted, did that the Draco, Harry wouldn't be able to figure out who. Harry couldn't believe that someone he trusted could do something so vulgar, so Harry decided to let his thoughts stray away from such a sensitive topic.

Instead, Harry opted to think about Draco. Ah, Draco. Harry couldn't believe how different the Slytherin seemed. Of course he still had that hint of arrogance, and his sarcasm was very common, but it no longer seemed to hold venom or hatred. It was more of playful insults and comical arrogance. Harry rather liked it.

And then of course Draco's body. Harry really hadn't seen much of it, but he had enough memories from seeing Draco in the Quidditch locker rooms that he knew that blonde was in pretty good shape. He was still lithe and thin, but he had perfectly sculpted muscles and washboard abs to die for. He was also pale, but it was a glowing, sexy and healthy pale.

If only Harry wasn't feeling so shitty…he'd without a doubt be wanking furiously to images of Draco right now. But alas, he was far too sick to comprehend moving at all, even if it would be extremely pleasurable. Harry quickly shifted his thoughts to something less…arousing.

Harry really was wiped out though, so decided to take another nap, instead of lying there thinking for hours. And Harry _was _exhausted; as soon as his eyelids closed, he was lost to the world of consciousness, fallen into the depths of slumber. When he awoke, Harry found a note on his nightstand. It was propped up next to a nicely chilled glass of water, a strange blue potion, and a few crackers.

Harry ignored the water and crackers for a moment and opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_You were sleeping when I stopped by during lunch, but I thought you might be a bit famished. I wasn't sure what you could hold since Ron told me you were pretty nauseous this morning, so I just left some plain crackers for you. I also refilled your glass of water and spelled it to stay cold. I also stopped by the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey gave me this potion to give to you. It's supposed to help with your coughing. Hope you get better soon, and don't worry, I'm making sure Ron brings you all your missing assignments after classes today._

_Hermione_

Harry was warmed at the thought of Hermione being so thoughtful, but he immediately sighed as he realized he would have to do his homework. Curse Hermione and her obsession with keeping up with the work in class. Oh well, it would deem some nice hang out time with Ron later on. Harry realized he was a bit hungry, and thought he could keep the crackers down. He carefully ate the crackers, taking gulps of water in between, hoping it would help.

After eating most of the crackers and finishing off his water, Harry was exhausted again. He drank down the mysterious blue potion and then realized that he really had nothing better to do than sleep, so he fell back into dreamland.

The next time Harry woke up, Ron was just entering the dorm room. As soon as Ron noticed Harry was awake, he walked over (quite loudly, Harry thought) and asked (quite loudly again) how Harry was doing. Harry said he was feeling a bit better but quickly asked Ron to not be so unbearably loud.

Ron apologized and plopped down at the foot of Harry's bed. "Well, mate, Hermione made me bring you your assignments, so if you're feeling up to it, we could work on those right now and get them out of the way." Harry looked at Ron in mock shock.

"Ron Weasley? Not procrastinating? Gasp! What is going on?" Ron playfully punched Harry on the leg- it was the closest body part he could reach- and the both fell into a bout of laughter, which soon turned into a coughing fit for Harry.

"Oh shit, Harry. Take it easy." Ron grabbed the empty glass and went to fill it up again; giving it to Harry the moment he came back. Harry greedily gulped down about half the contents of the glass and his coughs, thankfully, settled down.

Harry fell back onto his pillow and propped himself up so he was in a sitting position. Harry agreed to do the homework right away, and both boys fell into an amiable silence as they worked on their assignments, the silence only being disrupted by the scratching of quills and the occasional question floating between the two. After about an hour, the work was done and the two Gryffindors were talking animatedly with one another.

Ron looked at the clock and realized it was just about dinnertime. "Hey, Harry, you feeling up to eating dinner yet?" Ron asked, already making his way to the door; he _is _Ron Weasley after all, food never has a chance to get cold with him around. Harry declined, feeling pretty worn out from all the effort of doing homework and talking. How sad that such little tasks could wear him down to a man of near-exhaustion.

Ron nodded and nearly ran out of the room, racing down to dinner. Harry turned on his side, and tried to go to sleep. A few minutes passed, and Harry was just about to fall completely asleep when he heard a scratching at his window. Harry looked up to see an owl with an object, he couldn't tell what, in his talons as well as a scroll attached to its leg.

Harry opened the window, allowing the bird entrance into his room. The owl landed on his bed and offered the object Harry now realized was a thermos. Harry grabbed it along with the note and fed the owl a bit of cracker left from earlier. The owl quickly took the food and flew out the window, disappearing into the night.

Harry closed the window, wrapping his blankets around himself even more as he grew colder, and opened the note.

_Harry,_

_I heard you were sick and decided to send you some soup. It's regular chicken noodle, nothing special, but my mom used to make it for me all the time when I was sick and I thought it'd help. I hope you get to feeling better, it's not the same in class without you; there's no one left who's good enough to torment. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully._

_Draco_

_P.S. The soup is in this thermiss thing. It's a Muggle object that keeps things warm; I found out about it this summer while with some friends of the family. Enjoy!_

Harry's stomach fluttered at receiving such a thing from Draco. It was so sentimental, he could cry, except he couldn't deal with crying _that _much in such a short span of time. His mental breakdown the night before was enough. Harry opened the thermos and realized he didn't have a bowl or spoon to eat the soup with. He was about to call for Dobby when a note fell from inside the lid of the thermos.

Harry quickly read it.

_I almost forgot. Just pour the soup into the lid and it'll turn into a bowl with a spoon. I just drank the soup out of the lid, mostly, but I realize that most people like to use bowls and spoons. But if you want to drink out of the lid (which, I must say is pretty good. I didn't think it would be, until I tried it this summer) just use Finite Incantatem on the bowl and it will go back to being a lid. Once again, get better soon; I don't know how long I'll be able to last without you in class…and out of it. _

Harry smiled at the last sentence, hoping now more than ever that he could get better so he could see Draco. Harry poured the soup into the lid and as it turned into a bowl and spoon, Harry decided to try it the other way and grabbed his wand, whispering "Finite Incantatem" as he pointed at the bowl.

It morphed back into the lid and Harry realized he rather enjoyed sipping the soup from the lid, instead of using a bowl and spoon. He'd have to thank Draco, for many things, actually.

Harry was still drinking his soup when Ron returned. Harry quickly hid the notes from Draco, but was unable to hide the thermos. Ron looked at Harry quizzically and asked, "Who brought you that?" Harry racked his brain for a good lie.

"Oh, umm…Dobby. He found out that I was sick and he brought me some soup." Ron looked at him skeptically.

"What's the thing it's in?" Harry could have slapped himself. It's a Muggle object; Ron wouldn't know what it was.

"Well, it's a muggle container. It's a thermos and you put soup in it to keep it warm. Dobby put my soup in a thermos because he thinks since I used to live with Muggles that I would…uh…appreciate the gesture…yeah." Ron looked confused, but it was mostly because he probably still didn't know what the thermos was.

Instead of pressing any further, Ron just nodded and started undressing for bed. As Ron crawled into his bed, already practically asleep, he mumbled out a "G'night. Feel better," before his snores yet again filled the air.

Harry didn't bother to respond, instead finished his soup and tucked the notes under his pillow. As Harry laid down to fall asleep, no thoughts of Sirius, his parents or Cedric plagued his mind. Instead, thoughts of Draco filled his head, giving Harry the first night of actually good sleep he'd had in a long while.


	11. See You in Hell

**A/N: **So I'm finally back! All's well; Jenny woke up a week after the car accident. But instead of coming straight back, my friends and I all decided to hang out a bunch more, forcing my writing to the bottom of my priorities list. Over the past few weeks, I've been writing in the morning before going to school, so I havea couple chapters already written up. I'll be posting every Friday or Saturday from now on, hoorah!

And now that I'm back, I need to know if anyone would be willing to be my beta, I'd be ever-so appreciative if someone was…Anyway, here you go, sorry it took so long!

**Also! **I've redone all le previous chapters again...so yeah. Nothin' big has really changed, just spelling and whatnot. But now they're all improved-like.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or any of that jazz. Just le plot.

**Warnings: **SMUT SMUT SMUT in this chappie.

**Chapter 11:** **See You in Hell…** (Aiden)

DMHP

Harry woke up the next morning feeling one hundred percent better; it was practically a miracle. He stretched as he sat up, feeling the bones pop and crack in his back, stiff from him lying in bed all yesterday. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, immediately drawing his feet up from the cold floor.

Harry scrounged around his bed for his slippers, only coming up with a couple knuts and a stray shirt. Giving up, Harry quickly scurried from the dorm room to the bathroom, slipping off his boxers (his preferred nighttime garb) as he turned on a showerhead and stepped into the hot stream of water.

Harry sighed as his muscles relaxed under the pounding spray. As the Gryffindor lathered his body up with lavender body wash, he couldn't help but notice how painfully hard he was. Harry's hand loosely wrapped around his flesh, casually stroking.

Almost instantly thoughts of Draco filled his mind, most of them involving little to no clothing. If it was even possible, Harry got harder as the naughty thoughts of Draco swirled through his head. The pace of Harry's hand quickened and his grip strengthened.

Images of Draco continued to flash through his mind. Draco's aristocratic hand wrapped around Harry's cock. The heat of Draco's hand transforming into the heat of his mouth as Harry's fantasy changed to the blonde sucking him off. Harry could practically feel the pressure of Draco's tongue on the underside of his member.

The image then altered to Draco's tongue plunging into Harry's tight hole; his tongue swirling and curling as it kept a steady pace of thrusting into the Gryffindor's entrance. Harry's hand was pumping feverishly now, as his other hand crept in between his cheeks, a solitary finger slipping into his hole.

Harry's fantasy changed yet again. As Harry envisioned Draco pounding into him from behind, hips colliding against hips, lips and tongue against neck, hands to cock, Harry came long and hard; it took all his control to refrain from screaming as his climax hit.

Harry was left a panting and sweaty mess, supporting his weight against the wall in case his knees gave out. Realizing the others in the dorm would be getting up soon, Harry quickly washed himself (again, since he got distracted last time) and got out of the shower.

It was a good thing too, because only a few seconds after Harry had left the shower (also only a few seconds after washing his come off the wall) Ron stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the exact showerhead Harry had just used. Harry quickly left the bathroom and got ready at a startling fast speed, too ashamed of what he had just done, well more importantly who he had been thinking of while doing it, to stick around and wait for his best friend.

DMHP

Draco kept glancing at the entrance nervously and moved his eggs around on his plate, never really eating any, as he waited (and hoped) for Harry to walk in. Draco was worried about Harry still being sick, which would make it impossible for the blonde to see his boyfriend for yet another day.

As Draco unknowingly scooted his eggs from his plate to the table while staring at the doorway, Marcus squeezed his arm gently, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. "It's alright, Draco. I'm sure Harry will be healthier and come down for breakfast, and if not- well, I guess we won't have to worry about that." Draco was confused by his friend's statement, but when Marcus shifted his gaze from the young Malfoy to the entrance to the Great Hall, he had an inkling as to what was happening.

The Slytherin snapped his gaze back to the doors just in time to see Harry walk in, looking absolutely delectable. Draco's day just got a thousand times better. As Harry crossed the Great Hall, he met his boyfriend's gaze for a split second before averting his eyes to his friends at the Gryffindor table.

Draco quickly shoveled food into his mouth, now having some motive to get out of breakfast as early as possible. He gulped down the last of his eggs with a glass of pumpkin juice before jumping to his feet. His sudden movement caught the attention of a number of students, but Draco only cared about one set of eyes on him; Harry's.

The blonde inclined his head ever-so slightly before strutting out of the hall. Once in the corridors, Draco leaned up against a wall, waiting for Harry. A couple minutes later the Gryffindor stumbled out of the hall, eyes frantically searching for his boyfriend. Smirking slightly at how adorable Harry looked, Draco cleared his throat, bringing the other boy's eyes to him instantly.

Harry rushed over to Draco, grabbing his arm in a near death-grip, dragging him off to a secluded cove. The moment they were out of sight, Harry's lips crashed into Draco's. Lips parted, tongues collided, breath was mixed, moans were exchanged, hands found their way to the other's body, and bodies were pressed tightly together. After a few minutes, the two separated, but only at the mouth.

Harry stuck his head into the curve of Draco's neck as they both regained their breath. "Feeling better are we?" said Draco smugly. Draco felt Harry smile into his neck before he heard the brunet say, "Much." They stayed like that for a few minutes, in an air tight hug. Draco's hands were wrapped around Harry's middle as Harry rubbed soothing circles on Draco's back, it being the first time Harry had done so to an emotionally-stable Draco; the last times Harry rubbed the blonde's back was always during a mental breakdown of some sort.

"Thanks for the soup," Harry said, feeling both himself and his boyfriend relaxing completely into each other's embrace. "And you're right; it is nice to drink it out of the thermos lid. Though it was pretty strange to get a Muggle object from you. I didn't know your family had Muggle friends."

"Well, they're not Muggles, they just live a semi-Muggle lifestyle. They live in a Muggle neighborhood and all, but they use magic sometimes."

Draco placed a chaste kiss to the top of Harry's head as Harry began talking again. "It's still surprising, though. And you said something about finding out about the thermos during the summer; did you stay with them during the break?"

Harry felt the Slytherin instantly tense. "Umm…yeah, I did," Draco slipped out of the embrace. "Well, class is about to start, so we should get going." Draco gave Harry a quick peck on the lips before turning and leaving his boyfriend dazed and confused in the cove.

_What just happened?_ The question was burning in Harry's mind as he rushed off to Transfiguration. And his next class was with the Hufflepuffs, so it seemed that Harry wouldn't even get a chance to talk to the blonde until lunch, if he could even manage to talk to him then.

Luckily, since exams were next week, it was a review day in Transfiguration, making it very easy for Harry to get lost in his thoughts without anyone noticing. Harry's thoughts mainly centered around his boyfriend, but he also thought a lot about the winter break coming up at the end of next week.

He actually had no clue where he was going for break. He thought he might go to Ron's; he was invited after all, but he thought he might stay at Hogwarts so he could sort through his many layers of mental and emotional problems. It would do him some good to have time to himself to figure things out.

Another factor was Draco. Harry didn't know if Draco would be staying at the school or going home for break. He added that to his mental note of things concerning Draco which included to ask him what's wrong, try to get him to talk about the summer, snog him senseless, and now ask him if he's staying at Hogwarts for winter break.

Harry's thoughts suddenly turned to his uncle's abuse and his cutting, but before he could get engulfed by all the dark emotions, Seamus shook him by the shoulder. "Harry? Harry, class is over. C'mon, we have Arithmancy next."

Harry nodded and bustled off to his next class where he continued thinking of none other than Draco. Finally, lunch came and Harry nearly ran straight to the Great Hall in order to find Draco as quickly as possible. The raven-haired boy stood outside the doors to the Great Hall for a few minutes, eyes darting wildly throughout the corridor, trying to spot his boyfriend.

And then he saw him. He walked swiftly up to Draco and locked eyes with him before turning on his heel dramatically and heading down a deserted hallway. Thankfully, Draco got the message and sauntered down the same hallway a few minutes later. As the blonde caught sight of Harry, he flashed a big, toothy smile.

"What's wrong," Harry asked immediately. He knew something was up; Draco hardly ever smiled, and even when he did smile, it was never a huge smile like that.

"What do you mean," Draco asked innocently. Harry rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Oh come on, you never smile like _that_!" A hint of flush crept up onto Draco's cheeks. _Damnit, how come every time I'm around Harry I suck at masking my emotions. I mean, I'm a Malfoy for fuck's sake; I'm supposed to be able to hide my emotions easily!_

Draco just sighed and dropped his fake smile, dragging a hand down his face in a gesture of complete despair. "I don't want to talk about it," the Slytherin said shortly.

Harry let concern reign his emotions as he continued to talk to his boyfriend. "What's wrong? Does it have something to do with before?" Draco looked at the raven-haired boy with confusion. "Before?"

"Yeah. Earlier we were talking and you tensed up when I brought up how you lived with your relatives during the sum- oh. The summer. I understand now." Harry was surprised and a bit ashamed that it took him so long to realize why Draco tensed up when Harry talked about the summer. Draco was nearly killed during the summer; of course he would freak out a bit every time it was mentioned.

Harry sighed and said, "Listen, Draco, I know your summer was the epitome of shittiness, but if you don't talk about it you're just going to bottle it up and you'll end up worse off." Silver eyes broke away from green ones, choosing to stare at the lovely floor tiles.

"I can't. I just…can't," Draco whispered out. Without another word, the blonde walked out of the hallway and into the Great Hall for lunch, leaving Harry alone, upset, and concerned in the corridor. With another great sigh, Harry shook himself in attempt to shake off all his nerves and emotions, and walked into the Great Hall.

As Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table, Dumbledore walked up to him; no twinkle could be seen in his eyes. "Harry, if you could please come with me; it's urgent." The green eyed boy, wondering what was going on, nodded quickly and followed the headmaster up to his office.

As they entered Dumbledore's room, Harry noticed that they weren't alone; Cornelius Fudge was also in the room. Dumbledore sat down in his chair with a heavy sigh and motioned for Harry to take the seat next to Fudge. With another sigh, the headmaster started to explain. "Harry m'boy, it seems that Mr. Fudge here is having conflicts with your location during the winter break."

"But I don't even know where I'm staying; how could he have a problem with that," Harry interrupted.

Yet another sigh. "Well…I can't do this. Fudge, if you want to tell Harry that's fine, but I simply cannot do it." Harry was getting more and more nervous during the whole meeting, but now he was on the verge of a mental breakdown, and he didn't even know what was going on.

"Mr. Potter, as Minister of Magic, I feel that it is my duty to keep everyone out of harm's way. And I think your biggest threat right now is You-know-who and the Death Eaters. So, it seems fit for you to stay at the one place that guarantees your safety for the duration of the winter break." At this point Harry was shaking with nerves and Dumbledore's face was contorted with a suppressed rage.

"Mr. Potter, you will be staying at 4 Privet Drive with the Dursleys for winter break."


	12. Miseria Cantare The Beginning

**A/N: **I got impatient, so for a happy New Year's I'm giving you another chapter, **BUT MAKE SURE YOU RE-READ CH. 11 FIRST!** It's really important you did, because I replaced my message with an actual chapter, and if you didn't read that chapter, you'll be lost. So, **READ CH. 11 AGAIN BEFORE READING THIS!** And I made this chappie extra long just to make for my hiatus.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it…I'd think of something wittier to say, but as it is I'm pressed for time.

**Warnings: **hmm…language and there's a nice lil handjob scene. So, yes, there's SMUT!

**Chapter 12: Miseria Cantare- The Beginning **(AFI)

DMHP

"I'm _what_?" It seemed as if the whole world was closing in on Harry; he was losing sense of time and space, only knowing the line of "staying…with the Dursleys".

Dumbledore suddenly stood, rage radiating off him. "Is this really necessary, Mr. Fudge?" Cornelius Fudge just smiled lightly at Dumbledore and replied with, "Oh, please call me Cornelius, Albus."

"_Mr. Fudge_," the old wizard said again, emphasizing that he would stick with the last-name basis. "Is this really necessary? You know what happened during the summer. How can you think it's a good idea to send Harry back there?" Fudge chortled lightly. Harry and Dumbledore were both thinking the same thing at the time; _What an asshole_. "Albus, Albus, Albus –"

"Professor Dumbledore," the headmaster corrected. Fudge continued, albeit a bit on edge. "Professor Dumbledore, although the Dursleys seem to have been slightly abusive to our dear Harry-"

"Don't fucking call me 'dear Harry'!" Dumbledore gave Harry a look that both said 'take it easy' and 'way to go!' Fudge just kept talking, although he was starting to get a little more anxious; apparently he was the only one in the room that didn't hate him. "Although the Dursleys seem to have been slightly abusive to Mr. Potter here, their residence is the only place where he is guaranteed safety from Voldemort."

"But what about safety from my uncle!" The panic was easily detected in Harry's voice. Fudge continued to talk, which basically meant continuing to piss off two of the greatest wizards of their time. "In my opinion, the abuse wasn't that severe and Mr. Potter here should be able to deal with it, if Vernon Dursley even abuses him again." That was it. Dumbledore slammed his fists down on his desk, still standing.

"Mr. Fudge, how can you say such things! Not that severe! Harry almost _died_! Any sort of abuse shouldn't be tolerated, or 'dealt with' as you put it; abuse is absolutely intolerable, and Harry shouldn't be submitted to it! It was bad enough during the summer when we didn't know," Harry looked away from Dumbledore, embarrassed. He had yet to tell the old man that the abuse had been going on for years now.

Dumbledore continued, not noticing Harry's embarrassment. "But to knowingly send him back to his abusive uncle is just idiotic! Harry staying at Hogwarts during break is obviously a much better route to pursue." Dumbledore sat down after his rant, though he looked that he was just about to jump back up and kill Fudge.

Fudge cleared his throat. "I acknowledge that abuse is a wretched thing, but under the circumstances, a bit of abuse", Harry then yelled "A bit! Fuck that, it was more than _a_ _bit _of abuse!" which went completely unnoticed by Fudge, who continued to talk. "A bit of abuse is much better than the possibility of Mr. Potter dying at the hands of Voldemort."

Harry piped in again. "What about dying at the hands of my uncle? Is that much better?" Fudge had two sets of eyes glaring at him, hatred spilling forth. The man squirmed in his seat a bit before saying, "Mr. Potter _will _return to the Dursleys over break, and will return to Hogwarts when the next term begins, no sooner. Refusal to do so will result in Azkaban for Professor Dumbledore, as we cannot have our savior locked away in Azkaban."

Fudge's voice held a tone of finality, making both Dumbledore and Harry realize there was nothing they could do; Fudge had the say over them and whatever he decided should happen would happen, even if that meant sending Harry to his abusive uncle or sending Dumbledore to prison.

Dumbledore continued to glare at Fudge but eventually uttered two words. "Get out." Fudge made sure that Dumbledore and Harry knew for a fact that the Boy-who-lived would return from whence he came for the duration of the break, and when the headmaster gave a sharp nod and Harry flipped him off, Fudge knew he had won. He left quickly, feeling that if he stayed any longer, he might not live to see the next day.

Once the door closed, indicating Fudge's exit, Harry heaved a great sigh. He collapsed back into the chair, running his hands through his unruly hair. Dumbledore sighed as well, his many years of life reflected upon his face. Harry couldn't remember a time he'd felt so scared, and that was saying something.

Harry was terrified of returning to the Dursleys, especially since his departure from the house wasn't at all kind. Considering that his uncle usually beat him for no good reason, he was sure to get quite a beating for actually doing something that was out of line, well out of line in the Dursleys' eyes.

Harry swallowed hard, realization crashing down on him. There was no way he could avoid it; he would be returning to Privet Drive for winter break. Harry couldn't deal with it. He stood up shakily, a slight sweat breaking out across his forehead. Without a word, the Gryffindor made his way to the door.

As he opened the door, a weary voice came from behind him. If he hadn't known that Dumbledore was the only other person in the room, he wouldn't have been able to figure out it was the headmaster's voice he heard; it sounded too defeated and tired to have been the cheery voice of Dumbledore.

"Harry…m'boy, my dear boy…I'm so sorry. I wish…I wish I could make it so you didn't have to go, make it so you could stay here over break, but I can't. I've even talked with Fudge about allowing you to use magic during the break, for your safety and well-being, but the man refused. I tried, Harry. I wish I had been able to make it better somehow, but I wasn't able to do so. I'll try to check up on you daily somehow, but who knows with that bastard being in control."

A few tears slid their way down Harry's face as he looked at his mentor. Harry felt truly good from the words Dumbledore uttered, even though the whole situation was incredibly depressing. To know that someone cared that much for him meant the world to Harry.

There was no need for words on Harry's part, he just locked eyes with the headmaster and gave a small, sad smile before leaving the room. Harry made his way down the stairs and corridors numb. He couldn't, wouldn't think about the situation he found himself in, for he would surely breakdown and that wouldn't do at all well in the middle of a hallway.

As the raven-haired boy found himself in the dungeons, he wished that he was with Draco. If he didn't find Draco soon he knew that everything would catch up with him, and he wasn't sure if he could control himself from cutting again. He truly needed Draco at the moment, but the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

Harry decided to go to the abandoned classroom where the two first kissed and sat on the floor, trying to keep his mind clear of his thoughts. But, as people often do, Harry began to think. And the only thing that was on his mind at the time was the fact that he would be returning to the Dursleys for winter break.

Like a hurricane, the shattering thoughts of what was waiting for Harry back at his old house came and completely fucked him up. He couldn't contain his emotions anymore. A sob ripped from his throat as tears began flowing, replacing the bittersweet ones from Dumbledore's words.

As if on cue, Draco walked into the room, seeing a very broken Harry on the ground. Harry had no clue as to why his boyfriend was there, but at the time he didn't care, the important thing was that he was there and Harry wasn't alone anymore. Draco ran over to the Gryffindor, falling gracefully to the ground and enveloping Harry in a caring hug.

All Harry's resistance crumbled at that point, and he fell into the abyss of complete and utter depression. Sobs racked his body, tears pooling on the ground. Harry's hands clutched at Draco's robes, holding on as if the grip were any less, Draco would leave him.

Draco held Harry, planting light kisses on the side of the raven-haired boy's face, until the sobs ended. Harry was left with silent tears falling down his face as he tucked his head under Draco's chin. Draco kissed his boyfriend on the top of his head and waited for him to start talking.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry spoke. "I have to go back." Draco was utterly confused by this. "Go back where?" he asked. Another sob erupted from Harry's mouth, but he gained control of his emotions again quickly, taking a few deep breaths before continuing to speak.

"I have to go back to my Muggle relatives. I have to go back to my uncle." Draco knew very little of Harry's Muggle relatives, but when Harry said 'uncle', it seemed to ring a bell in Draco's mind. The problem was that Draco didn't know why he felt he knew something about Harry's uncle. But then it hit him. The night when he thought he'd taken Veritaserum, he beat up Harry and during the fight Harry started screaming for an Uncle Vernon to stop.

_Holy shit_, Draco thought. _This had better not be Uncle Vernon. Whatever this Vernon guy did obviously scarred Harry, probably physically as well as emotionally. _"Harry, are you talking about your uncle Vernon?" Harry stiffened under Draco's arms.

"How do you know about him?" Harry's voice was a hoarse whisper, the pain very evident. Draco responded, attempting to make his voice sound as soothing as possible. "That night, when you convinced me I had taken Veritaserum, when I was punching you, you started screaming something about an Uncle Vernon. You were screaming for him to stop."

Harry shuddered, yet another sob escaping. Draco soothed him for a couple minutes more until Harry was capable of talking. "I…um…shit. Well, I can't talk about it now; I have to calm down a bit more. Just…I'll tell you later tonight, alright?" Draco nodded, kissing Harry on the top of his head again.

Another few minutes and Harry and Draco separated. Harry went to wipe his face, when his hand was grabbed by Draco's. "I want to make you feel better again," Draco muttered, leaning into Harry. The next moment, warm lips were against his cheeks, kissing where the tears had so recently been.

Draco kissed his way all over Harry's face, dragging his tongue against the soft skin every so often. When the blonde finished kissing all traces of tears away, he moved his head back and looked at his boyfriend's face. A face that was covered in tears and completely broken-looking only a moment ago still looked broken, but there was now a hint of happiness lying underneath.

Draco enveloped his boyfriend in another caring hug, releasing him after a few short moments. "Go to bed," Draco commanded, noticing how desperate Harry needed sleep. Harry nodded but then said uncertainly, "Come with me." The Slytherin was rooted to his spot for a few moments, trying to figure out what to do.

If he took a nap with Harry, that meant entering Gryffindor territory, not so good for Draco, unofficial leader of the Slytherins. But taking a nap with Harry also meant just that, taking a nap with Harry. Unable to resist sleeping with the man he loved? No, not quite, cared for deeply was more like it. Unable to resist sleeping with the man he cared for deeply, Draco threw caution to the wind and agreed on the nap.

Harry smiled a bit more before going in for another kiss. The kiss was short and sweet, and right after it ended, Draco found himself being dragged up to Gryffindor tower. It wasn't very hard making it to the tower, as most students were back in class at the time, leaving the corridors and Gryffindor tower deserted. There was no one in the common room when Harry and Draco arrived at the Gryffindor dorms, and they quickly made their way to the seventh year boys' dorms.

Once there, Harry led Draco to his bed, stripping off his shirt and jeans as he went. Draco stopped dead in his tracks, taking in the sex fiend that just so happened to be his boyfriend. If he wasn't in such a sappy, cuddly mood, Draco would've jumped Harry's bones in a heartbeat.

Copying what Harry did, Draco stripped down to his boxers, noticing Harry's eyes practically molest him the way they were scanning over his body, not that Draco minded Harry's perverted eyes. Before making it to the bed, the two found themselves in another kiss. Unlike most of their kisses, this one was sweet and loving, calming the boys and giving Harry a morsel of happiness.

Their kiss ended abruptly when they heard someone moving around in the bathroom. Both Harry and Draco muttered "Shit!" before Harry was bustling around, picking up Draco's clothes. He shoved the items in his boyfriend's arms and pushed him over to the corner of the room by Harry's bed. Harry motioned for Draco to stay there as he scrambled through his trunk. After a few moments, the raven-haired boy pulled out a cloak. "Wait, how is this supposed to hide me-oh," Draco said as the cloak was thrown around him, making him invisible.

"I never thought the rumors of you having one of these were true, but I guess I was wrong," Draco said as Harry slid under the covers of his bed. "Shh," Harry uttered a moment before the bathroom door opened. Ron came walking out, whistling as he made his way over to his trunk.

After a few seconds he realized that Harry was in bed, and a puzzled look settled over the features of the redhead's face. "What are you doing here, mate? Are you sick again?" Harry shook his head no, sadness enveloping him again as he remembered why, in fact, he was there.

"I'll talk to you about it later, Ron. Right now I need rest and some alone time." Concern was the next emotion showing on Ron's face. "Are you alright? Is it serious, err- I mean important?" Ron stumbled over his words as he realized when he said 'serious' it was probably taken as 'Sirius'.

"Yeah, it is. It's really bad, Ron. I don't know how I'm going to deal with it." Ron walked closer to Harry, sitting down at the foot of his bed.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it right now?" Harry nodded his head, mumbling something about how it should wait until he's calmer and how he's too tired. Ron just nodded back, patting Harry's leg comfortingly before getting up and leaving the dorm room.

Once Draco knew it was safe, he pulled off the cloak and made his way to Harry's bed. "Do you want to talk about it now, or do you want to wait," Draco asked softly. Harry closed his eyes, pain evident on his face. A solitary tear trickled down his face.

"Just…hold me. For now. I'll talk in a bit, I just need you to hold me," Harry muttered, his body shaking, trying to control the sobs attempting to force their way from his throat. Without another word, Draco climbed into Harry's bed, pulling the hangings closed and aligning his body behind that of his boyfriend's.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's torso, placing a gentle kiss to the back of the brunet's neck. With a quiet sob, Harry turned around, burying his face in Draco's chest. Not skipping a beat, Draco pulled the other boy against him, rubbing circles on Harry's back, much like how Harry did to Draco during the blonde's breakdowns.

Harry sobbed, fresh tears wet against Draco's chest. They stayed like that for quite some time, until Harry's sobs subsided, due to the fact that he had fallen asleep. Draco kissed Harry on his forehead before closing his eyes in an attempt to go to sleep. When he was almost in the clutches of slumber, a quiet voice broke the silence. "I'm ready to talk now."

Draco eyes snapped open. He brushed his hand over Harry's cheek as he said, "I thought you were asleep." Harry turned his face into the touch of the blonde, eyes closing momentarily. "No, just gathering my strength for what I'm about to tell you." Harry took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. With a sigh, Harry began.

"After my first year of Hogwarts, my uncle started abusing me. I had always been a bit underfed and up until my first year of Hogwarts, I was kept in a cupboard under the stairs. But, the summer between first and second year, it was a more severe. They started feeding me less and less, and made me do more chores. That was it- until the summer after second year. That's when I got my first beating.

"Sure, they smacked me around a bit before that, but this was my first real beating. I hadn't been fed in a few days, and I tried to sneak some food to eat later on. My uncle found out and he…beat me and then he-he, ate the food in front of me, smirking down at my broken body. I passed out after that, waking up in the same place; they didn't bother to move me to my room.

Tears were streaming down Harry's face again by this time, and Draco was holding his hand in a death grip, kissing the back of it every so often. Harry continued.

"The beatings started getting more frequent after that, as well as increasing in severity. It went on every summer; I would manage to heal most of the wounds the Muggle way before I went back to school and my uncle helped by stopping the abuse a couple weeks before I was due back at school." Harry laughed at that point, amused by the idea of calling Vernon stopping the beatings for a short time help.

Harry swallowed deeply as he went on. "It kept getting worse, and my most recent beatings involved either a knife, chain, or in my last beating's case, both." By this time, tears were falling freely down Draco's face as well, his grip on Harry getting all the stronger.

"After the last one, I passed out, waking up I don't know how long later. I just packed up my bags and left, well dear Vernon," Harry spat his name venomously, "made me cook them lobster before I left. But as I left, I…uh, said 'fuck you' to my uncle, thinking I wouldn't have to see him ever again and it was okay to finally say what I've wanted to say for years now.

"But, apparently Fudge wishes to 'protect' me by sending me back during winter break. He thinks it's safer since Voldemort will be unable to get to me there. He doesn't seem to realize a bigger threat awaits me there; my uncle. I just…I-I don't want to go back," Harry was getting hysterical now, sobs interrupting his speech and his face burrowed in Draco's chest once again.

"I'm so scared, Draco…I'm fucking terrified. I don't know what'll happen. I can't even use magic to protect myself." Draco looked shocked at this last statement. "But I thought you were seventeen already? You should be able to do magic."

Harry laughed bitterly. "Well, Fudge decided that since I'm still in school, I should be considered a minor and I'm not permitted to use magic until school's over. The same goes for everyone else; it's this new law he passed. Dumbledore's going to try to check up on me daily, but he's doubtful that he'll be able to with Fudge orchestrating everything. I'm so fucked, Draco; I don't know what to do…"

Draco kissed him softly on the lips, pulling the broken boy flush against him. Draco put his lips to Harry's ear, whispering sweet nothings to him until the raven-haired boy fell asleep. Even afterwards, Draco held on to him tightly, kissing his forehead every once in a while.

Draco was falling asleep again, but once again he was pulled from his slumber by the door to the dorm room opening. Harry's eyes fluttered open, growing wide as he realized that not only had one of his dorm mates returned, but all four had. "Shit, Draco," Harry said in a hushed voice. "You have to get out of here! Now!"

Luckily, since Draco was lying on the side of the bed that was farthest away from the door, he was able to reach down onto the floor to grab the invisibility cloak without anyone noticing. He wrapped the cloak around him quickly, giving Harry a peck on the lips before standing up. As he was walking away, though, a hand closed around his wrist.

"Come back later tonight. Say, eleven thirty?" Harry's voice was pleading as he continued. "You can use the cloak and the password is 'amor vincent omnia'. Please come…I need you tonight."

Draco leaned back down to Harry, kissing his forehead. "Of course I'll come back," he whispered before making his way across the room, careful to avoid bumping into anyone or anything. Fortunately, they had left the door open, and Draco slipped out without incident.

Harry just closed his eyes and somewhat regulated his breathing when his curtains were pulled back by Ron. Harry heard Ron mutter, "Poor Harry, he looks completely devastated. I wonder what's going on. I really hope he's okay; he's been through enough shit for this lifetime, and many more after this one."

Warming at his friend's concern, Harry opened his eyes, feigning sleepiness. "Ron? Is that you?" Harry finished the sentence off with a big yawn, creating the illusion of just waking up. "Yeah, mate, I'm here. Do…you want to talk?" Harry nodded.

"But can it just be you and me? I want to tell you and later when I'm asleep or gone or something, you can tell everyone else; I won't be able to handle it." The look of worry increased greatly on Ron's face, his hand patting comfortingly on Harry's shoulder. "Sure thing, I'll just tell the guys."

Ron stood and made his way across the room, talking in a hurried whisper. Harry noticed the rest of his dorm mates nod minutely, concern showing up on all their faces. And as they left the room, they all looked back at Harry with sad smiles. Once they were gone, Ron charmed the door shut and put a silencing spell up. "Now, what's going on?"

Harry heaved a great sigh and said, "I have to go back to the Dursleys." Ron paled visibly. Though Harry had never really talked to Ron or Hermione, or anyone excluding Draco a few minutes ago, about his abuse, Dumbledore had talked to both of Harry's best friends at the beginning of the year, explaining things a bit. Ron and Hermione had kept to secrecy; the only sign of them knowing was a bone-crushing hug from both of them, followed by sincere apologies in case they hurt him at all.

"_What!_" Ron said, jaw locking, tight with controlled rage. "They're sending you back _there_! After all that's happened over the summer? Fucking idiotic! They _cannot_ let you go back!" Harry interrupted before Ron could continue his rant.

"Ron, Dumbledore has tried all he can to make it so I don't have to go, but Fudge is determined to send me back. There's nothing we can do about it; I'll be going back to the Dursleys come winter break. Oh…and Ron? I didn't tell Dumbledore this, or anyone really," Harry excluded Draco from the 'anyone' category just then; it wouldn't do well to say the only other person he'd told was their supposed nemesis. "Well, the abuse didn't start this past summer," Harry muttered, looking down at his sheets rather than his best friend's face.

"Then when did it start?" A slight blush crept up Harry's cheeks. Ron asked him again, impatience overflowing his words. "Umm…the summer after first year." Harry cringed as Ron started yelling and ranting. "_WHAT!_ This has been going on for _years _and no one found out until this summer! Why didn't you tell anyone, Harry? We could've helped you." Ron's voice was taking on a bit calmer and more sincere tone by the end of it, but it was still pretty harsh.

"I just...I don't really know how to explain it, but I guess I felt if people knew they would see me as weak and be disappointed in me or something. I know it's stupid, but it's how I felt, still feel, I guess." Ron gained complete control over his anger, sitting down next to Harry.

"It's alright. I just don't understand how you could go all these years without telling anyone." As Ron said that, Harry thought of his being gay. That, too, he's kept a secret for years now; he realized he was gay even before he found out he was a wizard. "Just…get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow. Hermione will be here too. Now, go to sleep, you definitely need it." Ron gave him a tearful hug and a pat on the shoulder before getting up and once again leaving.

Harry rolled onto his side, following Ron's orders and falling asleep. The next time he awoke was due to warm arms encircling his waist. He opened his eyes to see those of his boyfriend staring back. Harry leaned in a pecked Draco on the lips, which soon turned into a very hot, very passionate make-out session.

The broke apart only when oxygen was needed, and even then only their mouths separated. Harry smiled warmly at Draco and said, "I'm glad you came back." Draco went in for another kiss that lasted a number of minutes and when they broke apart again, he returned the smile and said, "Me too."

Draco's face took on a look of seriousness as he spoke again. "Do you…need to talk or anything?" Harry's immediate response was, "No!" The Gryffindor went on, "I just want this, here, right now. Just hold me and make me forget." Entering another passion-filled kiss, Draco pulled Harry to him, all space between them now gone.

The kiss ended after a long amount of time, and Draco noticed the brunet's eyes slipping closed. Draco kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep, you need it. I'll wake you before I leave." Harry gave him a quick peck on the lips before falling asleep within moments. The blonde looked lovingly at his boyfriend; hating that Harry had to suffer through such mass amounts of shit.

Draco didn't want to risk falling asleep and sleeping in late, so he ended up staying up the whole night just watching Harry sleep. Every couple of hours Harry would wake up, see Draco, give him a sloppy, sleep-induced kiss and promptly fall back asleep. Around four in the morning, Draco decided it was time for him to go.

He shook Harry awake, quietly saying he was going to go back to the Slytherin dorms. Harry pulled him into a fierce hug, kissing him just as fiercely. They reluctantly broke apart and Draco stood up to leave. Harry told him to wait, reached around on the ground, and when he found the desired item, threw his invisibility cloak at the blonde and told him he'd be needing it. Draco just smiled at him, leaned in to give him another quick kiss, then turned and left.

The next week and a half ended up being fairly calm, considering exams going on the whole last week and the nearing of Harry's inevitable return to his former house. Draco snuck into the Gryffindor rooms every night after that first one, but unlike the first night, he actually went to sleep, setting an alarm with his wand to wake him up at four in the morning.

Draco and Harry spent almost every waking moment, excluding classes and meals, together. They usually went to the Room of Requirements and mainly studied. They also talked a lot, staying on safe topics, avoiding Harry's cutting- which he hadn't done at all since the news of winter break-, abuse, and Draco's tormentor who, thankfully, seemed to be taking a break from assaulting the Slytherin.

The night before Harry left, he was curled in Draco's arms, lips latched onto the other's, tongues fighting for dominance. They broke apart, panting. Harry nuzzled his head in the crook of Draco's neck, something he'd taken a liking to do and did whenever the opportunity presented itself. There was a silence, not awkward in the least, until Draco sighed and realized that the two had to talk.

"Look, when you head to the Dursleys tomorrow-" but he was cut off by Harry. "Can we not talk about this?" Draco sighed again and continued. "We need to talk about this. You're leaving tomorrow and I want to make sure you're safe. Is there any way you could talk to me while you're there? Could you owl me or something?" Harry sat there for a few moments, mulling things over in his mind.

"Well, I suppose if you send me an owl early in the morning, say two or three a.m., I should be able to owl you without incident. But, other than that, I won't be able to talk to you at all. You have to remember not to send an owl during the day; I can't even imagine what my uncle would do to me if he found out I was talking to another wizard during break, not to mention my boyfriend. He wouldn't be able to handle me being gay. To him it would be another abnormality to beat out of me."

Harry shuddered, blinking his eyes rapidly to try and prevent the tears from falling. The next moment, his lips were claimed by Draco, a tongue automatically slipping itself into his mouth. After a few minutes of kissing, the passion steadily growing, Draco rolled Harry onto his back and straddled the Gryffindor.

Feeling their erect cocks rub together through the material of their boxers was like heaven to the two of them. They still had never gotten off together, most nights being to exhausted or, in Harry's case, depressed to do anything except kiss and cuddle. But tonight was the last night they'd be seeing each other for two weeks; it had to be special.

As they rocked against each other, the pleasure building to phenomenal proportions, Draco needed more. This wasn't enough to quench his lust. Draco took one of his hands from where it was formerly rubbing the brunet's chest and swiftly stuck it down Harry's boxers. Harry yelped slightly, not expecting his boyfriend's hand down his pants. His yelp soon turned into a moan, though, as Draco stroked up and down the rigid flesh several times.

They were both panting, Harry eliciting moans that would've been extremely embarrassing had there not been a silencing spell in place. After a few moments caught up in the extreme euphoria, Harry came back to his senses and instead of just sliding his hand into Draco's boxers, he chose to rip off said boxers, revealing a glorious sight. Harry knew Draco's body was nicely toned, but he never imagined it to be so incredibly sexy.

He growled deep in his throat and latched his mouth onto one of Draco's dusky nipples at the same moment his hand came in contact with Draco's dick. Draco moaned loudly, tossing his head back in pleasure. All words were lost, moans spilling forth from both boys in rapid succession.

The hands quickened, each boy pushing into the other's hand as they grew nearer to their climaxes. Both were panting heavily now, as if they'd just ran ten miles. Their mouths met again in an almost violent kiss; tongues pushing against the other, teeth clacking, lips bruising. As Harry raced toward completion, his hand was now a frantic pace stroking up and down Draco's flesh, and his hips were pushing furiously into the tight hole of Draco's hand.

With a monstrous groan, Harry pulled away from Draco's lips, his head falling onto the blonde's shoulder, come spraying both boys. As Harry nipped and sucked on the skin of Draco's neck, Draco's hips snapped frenetically, white heat spilling forth, coating hands and chests.

They fell back onto the bed in a boneless heap, both trying to catch their breath. With a muttered cleaning spell, Draco tumbled off of Harry, pulling the raven-haired boy's back to his chest. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, kissing him lightly on the neck before falling into a heavy slumber. He didn't even wake when the alarm went off.

Draco slowly opened his eyes as the rays of sunlight poured through the window. _Wait, sunlight? Shit!_ Draco cast a quick Tempus charm, revealing it was a bit past eight in the morning. Draco cursed under his breath, peeking through the curtains to see if any of Harry's dorm mates were awake at the moment. Good, they were all asleep.

Draco woke Harry up, shaking his shoulders furiously. "Harry," Draco whispered. "Harry, wake up!" The Gryffindor grunted lightly, rolling over and away from Draco. Draco sighed with frustration. Thinking of no other alternative, Draco ripped the blankets off of Harry, leaving the brunet to freeze his ass off.

Harry yelled sleepily, "Hey! Gimme the blanket back!" Draco shushed Harry, telling him the time. Harry bolted up, on the verge of a breakdown. So, now Draco had to spend more time trying to calm down his boyfriend, telling him if he didn't shut up they'd be in even deeper shit since his dorm mates were sure to wake up from all the racket.

Harry got a strange look on his face before saying, "So what if they found out? I say we tell them." Draco looked at Harry skeptically. "No. Absolutely not." Harry looked crestfallen at the blonde's refusal.

"Why not? Why don't you want people to know? Don't your parents already know?" When Draco gave a sharp nod, Harry continued. "Then what is so bad with us coming out? What?" Harry was giving the Slytherin a death glare, a look that could kill.

Draco looked at his boyfriend for a few moments, sighing heavily. He sat down next to Harry, sighing once again. "We can't tell anyone…because if you tell your friends, then it'll just cause you pain." Before Harry could interrupt, Draco continued. "Remember what I told you? Don't trust all those you believe to be your friends. I can't allow for you to put yourself in even more danger by coming out."

Harry looked devastated, but nodded all the same. Feeling all too depressed to say much more, Draco gave Harry a long hug, going in for the last kiss they'd share for two weeks. Pulling back, Draco rubbed his thumb in small circles on Harry's cheek before leaning in again and pecking the other boy on the forehead.

Draco squirmed out of Harry's grasp, throwing one last look back at his boyfriend before leaving the dorms and, really, Harry's life for fourteen days. Draco didn't see Harry the rest of the day, resorting to counting down the days, hours even, until Harry returned.

Draco's first week of break was uneventful. He was in correspondence with Harry, though he couldn't help notice how the letters he'd gotten seemed…different somehow. They didn't sound like Harry. Draco was left at Hogwarts, finishing all his homework the first three days of break.

He had nothing to do; Blaise went home for break and Marcus was going to be gone the first week. Luckily, though, his bourbon-eyed friend was returning that afternoon. Draco wandered around the grounds until three in the afternoon, when Marcus said he'd be returning.

As Draco entered the Slytherin common room, he was pulled into one of Marcus' spontaneous hugs. Draco responded immediately, hugging back fiercely. When they broke apart, Marcus smiled warmly and Draco and pulled the blonde over to a sofa so they could catch up on all the juicy gossip.

They talked for quite some time, Marcus sharing stories a-plenty about his holidays and Draco discussing the absolute lack of fun he'd experienced the past week. As Marcus shared a story about his vacation, the entrance to the common room opened, revealing a disheveled looking Dumbledore.

As Marcus looked at the headmaster, his face took on a grim expression, a hand wrapping tightly around Draco's wrist. Draco gulped. Dumbledore spotted the silver-eyed boy and walked over briskly, lines of worry etched across his forehead. Draco stood up as Dumbledore grew closer, Marcus standing up next to him, practically hugging him by now.

"What is it, sir?" Draco asked, almost positive he knew what it was already. A great sigh. "It's Harry. He's in the hospital wing." Draco paled, forcing back the threatening tears.

"But-but he's alright, right?" Dumbledore sighed again, dragging a hand over his face. "Draco, m'boy, he's lost consciousness. We don't know when he'll wake up, if he ever does."

Draco grew numb to his surroundings, only knowing of Harry and how he might not wake up. The last thing Draco remembered before heaving up the contents of his stomach and passing out were the sorrow-filled eyes of his friend and the melancholy look on his headmaster's face.


	13. Crumb by Crumb

**A/N: **Sorry this is kinda late, it's 11:30pm where I am. I have yet to do my homework. Anywho, I thought I got a beta, but I can't get a hold of them, so this chapter is unbetad, though I re-read it quite a number of times, hence the late hour. So, if anyone is willing to be my beta, I'll be extremely extremely extremely grateful. If not, enjoy the story, and thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer: **Looky, I found this all official-like one; I thought I'd try it out. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings: **a bit of language, no smut in this chapter (sorry Nicky), some violence, and lots o' drama. Also slight cliffy.

**Chapter 13: Crumb by Crumb **(Rufus Wainwright)

DMHP

Draco's eyes fluttered open to a darkened room. After a few good moments of having absolutely no clue where he was, Draco realized he was in the Hospital Wing. It seemed to be in the middle of the night, and Draco could hardly see around the room. He was, however, able to see Harry Potter lying in a bed a few feet from his.

"Harry…" the blonde muttered, springing up from his bed, immediately regretting it. Draco swayed back and forth on his feet, clutching at the bed for support until the room stopped spinning. Once everything came back into focus, Draco rushed over to his unconscious boyfriend.

"Harry…Harry, please wake up…" Draco kneeled on the floor as he held Harry's hand in his own. As Draco looked the brunet over, his terror grew. Harry was covered in cuts and bruises, his body a mangled piece of purple and red flesh. His breathing was so shallow it was hard to tell he was breathing at all.

The tears Draco had been forcing back broke free and cascaded down his face, dripping onto the sheets below. "Oh, Harry…" was all the blonde could mutter before the sobs took over. Draco just sat there for hours, a continuous stream of tears falling down his face.

As Draco calmed down, he didn't even have to wonder who did this to Harry. He knew. Harry's uncle Vernon, the prick. And it was because of that bastard Cornelius Fudge that Harry was forced to see his uncle again. The blood boiled under Draco's skin, his face reddening with a barely compressed rage.

"Harry, I swear…I'll make sure they pay."

DMHP

Remus Lupin rushed into the infirmary, worry and sadness the only emotions evident on his face. Remus came as quickly as he could to see Harry, but it being the full moon when Harry returned, he wasn't in any condition to visit the boy. As it was, Remus was still hardly in any condition to see Harry, as he had just transformed back to his human state not two hours ago. He didn't seem to care in the slightest though.

As Remus sped towards Harry's bed, he noticed something rather odd about it. There, on the floor, curled up in a ball, hand stretched up to grasp Harry's hand, was none other than Draco Malfoy. Upon seeing the tear streaks down the blonde's face, Remus decided he would wait until later to figure out what exactly was going on.

The werewolf walked over to Draco, shaking the boy's shoulder slightly. Once Draco roused from his sleep, Remus pulled him to his feet. As soon as Draco remembered where he was and what was going on, his eyes widened in worry. "Is Harry okay?" _Harry? _Remus thought. _So they're on first name basis, hm? Well, I should've expected that. Malfoy _was_ on the floor holding hands with Harry._

"Harry's still unconscious, nothing has changed. I just thought it best you be in your own bed," Remus said, escorting Draco to the bed several feet away. Draco, being too tired to fully comprehend anything, merely nodded groggily and plopped down on the bed, falling asleep within seconds.

Remus tucked the blankets over Draco and closed the curtains surrounding the Slytherin's bed before he made his way back to Harry. He pulled a chair up next the Harry's bed, sighing heavily as he sat down. Remus leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He took hold of Harry's left hand with his right, rubbing small circles on the back of Harry's hand with his thumb subconsciously.

"Harry…I'm so sorry, Harry," Remus began. He knew Harry probably wasn't hearing a word he said, but he said the words nonetheless. "I should've tried harder to make it so you didn't have to go back there. I _am_ your godfather now, after all. I heard of your abuse from Albus earlier on in the year, and when I was told you were going back to the Dursleys, I fought to let you stay with me or anywhere that wasn't with the Dursleys. But, as it was, being a werewolf doesn't help trying to convince Fudge you'd be safe with me. I should've tried harder, though, Harry.

"When I found out you were in a coma, I broke down. Knowing you had to suffer through all that again for a whole week; I couldn't comprehend the pain you must've been put through. I tried to visit you the moment I heard, after I composed myself that is, but it was a full moon night, and I didn't want to risk it. That's why I'm here now. It was the last night of the full moon yesterday, and as soon as I transformed back and was capable of walking, I came straight here."

Remus took a deep breath, trying to keep back the tears that were building up and ready to break free. "I love you, Harry. You are like a son to me. I hate not being able to spend time with you, but knowing you're safe is enough to get me by. But finding out you've been abused all summer, and none of us knowing, that nearly killed me." Tears were steadily falling down Remus' face by now.

"Knowing I could've prevented you more pain, yet I didn't. I wish I could make things easy for you. I wish I could bring back Sirius, your parents, Cedric. I wish I could take back this whole war, just take all of it back, and you wouldn't have to suffer through all of this shit that no one, especially a child, should suffer through.

"But I can't, and that makes it all the worse. I hate not being able to alleviate your pain, or the stress of knowing you're the one who has to kill Voldemort. All I can offer is my love for you, and my support, and hopefully that can help you one way or another. I hope you know that if you ever need a person to talk to, about anything, you can come to me. You mean more to me than anything. I hope you know that."

Remus sat there for a few more minutes, trying to regain control over his emotions. He wiped the tears from his eyes, gave a reassuring squeeze to Harry's hand, took a deep breath, stood up, and left. He didn't know the moment he left the infirmary, a pair of shockingly green eyes opened, and the words "I love you too, Remus. I hope you know that," were muttered, before the eyes grew heavy once again, and Harry returned to sleep.

DMHP

Harry woke up again a few hours later, he'd guess. His eyes fluttered open, settling on the chair next to his bed. Instead of seeing Remus, like he expected for some reason, Draco was there. "Draco…" Harry said, voice scratchy and quiet. Draco's downcast eyes sprung up to Harry's face in an instant, a wide grin settling across his features.

"Harry! You're awake," Draco practically yelled, leaning forward and capturing Harry's lips in one of the most loving kisses Harry had ever experienced. As Draco pulled back, his face was wet with fresh tears. "I can't believe you're awake," Draco said, trying to gain control over his emotions; it certainly wasn't Malfoy-like to break down in tears. "I was afraid you'd never wake up again…"

Unable to do much else, Harry brought his hand up to Draco's face, caressing his cheek gently. "Well, I'm awake now," Harry whispered, his voice too sore to do anything else but whisper. A single sob escaped Draco's lips as he worked to calm himself down. Once his emotions were under control, he gave shaky laugh, kissing the hand still stroking his cheek.

Before getting lost in the moment, Draco remembered the responsibilities the nurse had put upon him. "Oh, Harry, Madam Pomfrey left you some food to eat. Just eat a little bit of it, if you can't eat much," Draco said as he set a tray of food down in front of Harry. Harry took a roll and looked at it, deciding whether he could stomach the food or not. He decided he might as well try and slowly ate about half of it before he set it back on the tray, muttering, "I can't eat any more."

Draco just nodded and spelled the tray away. He then grabbed some potions, handing them over to Harry. "You need to drink these before you go back to sleep." Before Harry could open his mouth to say how he wasn't even tired, Draco shushed him. "You're exhausted; don't act like you're not. You don't have to pretend you're fine, when you're so clearly not."

Instead of retorting, Harry just shook his head, gulping down the first potion. "What are these, anyway," Harry asked. Draco looked at him for a moment, confusion evident on his face. After a moment, Draco figured out what Harry was talking about. "Oh, the potions! Right, well, the one you took just now was a blood replenishing potion, the one in your left hand is a healing drought, and the one in your right hand is a sleeping drought, so you don't have any…um, you know, nightmares."

Harry nodded his head slightly, too overcome with emotion to do much else, due to the memories now flashing before his eyes. Harry swallowed heavily before downing the healing drought, then the sleeping drought. Falling quickly into a groggy state, Harry muttered out a slurred, "G'night, Draco," before he was asleep again.

Draco stood staring at the brunet for a few minutes, smiling sadly at how much Harry had overcome. Brushing a few stray locks of hair from Harry's face, Draco sat down and watched the other boy sleep.

DMHP

The next time Harry woke up, everything was as it was before, except Draco wasn't in the chair next to Harry's bed. "Draco…?" Harry muttered, hoping the blonde would be able to hear his quiet voice, wherever he was. "Oh, Harry, you're awake," Draco said from the other side of Harry's bed. Harry turned and looked at his boyfriend as Draco shuffled through the bedside table drawers.

"What're you doing," Harry asked, wondering what exactly Draco was doing looking through some hospital drawers. "I'm just looking for something to entertain me while you sleep," Draco responded. "But, I guess that's not needed at the moment." Draco closed the drawer and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed.

Harry smiled at Draco before stretching and preparing to get up. As Harry hoisted himself onto his elbows, Draco asked what he was doing. "I have to go to the bathroom. Going as long as I have without peeing isn't good. How long have I been out anyway?" Draco smiled lightly at Harry, amused at what he said. "You've been out for three days, I think. Maybe four, but no one's really sure how long you were out before Dumbledore found you."

Harry nodded as he sat up, turning his back to Draco. Before he could stand, though, he heard a loud gasp from behind. "Your scars," Draco muttered as Harry felt fingers trace over the scars on his lower back. The ones saying 'freak'. Harry forgot he wasn't wearing a shirt, only wearing a pair of loose cotton pajama pants; his scars were very visible. "Are these all new, or from before?"

Harry took a deep breath. "The…uh…phrases are from the past two or three summers, if that's what you're wondering about." Before Harry could stand, he was once again stopped by Draco. As he made to stand, he stopped when he felt to warm lips make contact with his lower back. Draco was actually _kissing_ Harry's hideous scars.

"How come…I never…saw them before," Draco muttered between kisses. "I have been…sleeping in…the same bed as you…for weeks…how come I never…saw them?" Harry's eyes fluttered closed at the sensations Draco was creating. Harry swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Uh…concealment charm," Harry said, getting lost in the feelings of Draco's lips pressed to his bare back. "But then…why could I…see your…_other _scars?" Harry thought, not knowing what other scars Draco had seen. Suddenly, comprehension. His scars from cutting. Harry gulped, hating that they had to broach such a dark subject.

"I, um, didn't use concealment charms on those scars," Harry responded, growing very uneasy. "Why," Draco asked, lips moving against Harry's back as he asked the question. "Because, well, I don't know how to explain. I guess I…_oh_," Harry stopped, feeling Draco's tongue swipe across his back. "Because I wanted to see those scars. I don't know why, but they helped calm me; seeing those scars were…_uh_, right there…therapeutic, I guess.

Draco lips and tongue were now massaging the skin of Harry's shoulder blades, Harry couldn't handle it anymore. He turned around to face Draco, pulling the blonde's face up to meet his. Harry devoured Draco's face in an intense kiss. Their tongues collided; lips pressed tightly against each other, sighs and moans escaping their mouths. They were so lost in their kiss, they didn't notice Dumbledore walk in, until he cleared his throat, making his presence known.

Harry and Draco broke apart, gasping for breath. Harry's face was almost pure red, embarrassment very evident. On Draco's face, though, was a satisfied smirk. "I…uh…right, bathroom," Harry muttered out before standing up to make his way to the bathroom. Harry didn't account for the fact he'd been lying in a hospital bed for three days, and he had very serious injuries to his leg from during the break.

Harry collapsed under the weight, falling to the ground. Draco caught him before he hit the ground, though, helping him back up. Draco escorted Harry to the bathroom, waiting outside the door for Harry to return. As Harry left the bathroom, he was already sweating under the stress of walking so much. Draco thought a quick, _Screw it_, before he picked Harry up, carrying him back to his bed.

"Hey," Harry said, anger and embarrassment marring his features. "You didn't have to _carry_ me! I was perfectly capable of walking on my own!" Draco laughed lightly before responding. "Say, doesn't this seem familiar? You just got a little dose of karma, Harry, for carrying me across the room at the Leaky Cauldron when I couldn't walk. So, now you know why I was so pissed."

Harry gaped at Draco, for he himself had practically forgotten all that occurred at the Leaky Cauldron before school. Harry's expression soon turned to a glare, though, as he knew Draco was right. _Karma's a bitch_, Harry thought. While Harry huffed and Draco smirked, Dumbledore cleared his throat once again, reminding them of his presence.

"Oh, Dumbledore, hello. I forgot you were here," Draco said lightheartedly. "Yeah, you were too busy carrying me across the room," Harry muttered darkly. "Oh shush, you. You know you liked it," Draco replied, smirk firmly in place. Before they forgot he was there yet again, Dumbledore began speaking.

"Well, I simply came to check on you Harry, and as it seems you're doing much better. You're still far from healed, but it's phenomenally better than the condition I found you in." Harry smiled lightly at Dumbledore, his eyes growing heavy again. _Goddamn, I get tired so frickin' easily now._

Dumbledore, noticing Harry's exhaustion, quickly excused himself. "Well, I just wanted to check up, and now I know you've at least woken up, I can go tell Remus of your improvements." The mention of Remus struck a chord in Harry's heart; Remus' monologue from a few hours ago was still fresh in Harry's mind.

But, Harry was too tired to say anything else than, "hmm…" Dumbledore exited out, smiling softly at the couple before them. Before Harry was completely lost the world of the awake, he grabbed Draco's arm as the blonde went to stand up. "Stay, sleep with me," Harry muttered, eyes already closed.

Draco looked down on the face of his boyfriend, a smile playing at his lips. "Of course, Harry," Draco said before stripping off his shirt and jeans (he was forced to shower and get dressed by Madam Pomfrey during one of Harry's naps) and sliding under the sheets of Harry's bed.

Harry turned away from Draco, inviting the other boy to spoon with him from behind. Draco quickly accepted the silent invite, pressing their bodies together. Draco tossed an arm around Harry's waist, resting his hand on the brunet's stomach. Harry's arm joined Draco's, lacing their fingers together. They were both asleep within moments.

DMHP

The next few days consisted of Harry sleeping, Draco watching Harry sleep, Draco sleeping with Harry (in a no-sex kind of way, well…excepting the few handjobs and blowjobs snuck in during the night), Harry and Draco playing exploding snap, Dumbledore checking up, Remus visiting, Harry's friends visiting (during which Draco left, only to return after they were gone), the occasional visit from Snape (also during which Draco disappeared; he had yet to tell his godfather of his and Harry's relationship), and Madam Pomfrey feeding Harry a plethora of potions.

Finally, to Harry anyway, the overly precautious nurse let him leave after three more days of rest. Harry was so happy to be able to leave the infirmary; being cooped up for days in there was incredibly boring. Except, of course, for all the private time he had with Draco; he was worried about how he'd be able to spend so much time with his boyfriend now that they both had to keep up appearances.

Although Harry was allowed to leave the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey made sure he didn't go back to classes until the next Monday. It was Thursday. Needless to say, Harry was bound to die of boredom within the next two days, especially since Draco had to go back to classes. He decided to try his very hardest and make it through the next two days, so he could go to Hogsmeade during the weekend.

As Harry trudged down the hallways, he tried to think of what he could due for the next couple of days. By now, he was actually hoping that Hermione had gathered mass amounts of homework for him to do. When Harry got to the Gryffindor dorms, he was disappointed to see that everyone has already left for breakfast, and Hermione had neglected to leave him any assingments whatsoever.

The brunet made his way up to his dorm, flopping down onto his bed the moment he walked in. It was surprising how exhausting a simple walk could be. Stripping his clothes off sluggishly, Harry fell asleep before his shirt hit the floor.

When he woke up, it had only been an hour since returning from the infirmary. Harry sighed. _This is going to be the longest two days of my life._ Harry sat up, looking around for anything remotely interesting to do. Upon seeing nothing captivating in the least, Harry fell back on his bed, choosing to stare up at the ceiling to pass the time.

After about three minutes of that, Harry sighed again, standing up from his bed. He paced the room, racking his brain for anything mildly interesting to do. Heaving another frustrated sigh, Harry decided to wander around the castle. Not wanting to get caught by any Professors or ghosts (Madam Pomfrey made sure _everyone_, living or dead, knew Harry was supposed to be resting), Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map.

Harry walked around the castle for the better half of an hour, stopping occasionally to rest. Once again, the green eyed boy found himself undeniably bored. Checking the Marauder's Map for any signs of adults, his eyes settled on Draco, who was now entering the Transfiguration classroom.

Deciding to pay his boyfriend a little visit, Harry made his way to the Transfiguration class. He walked into the room, spotting Draco's blonde hair, and made his way over to the Slytherin. Harry decided just to watch Draco for a while, leaning casually against the wall as he observed both his boyfriend and the class.

Looking at Draco, Harry realized just how bored the blonde was with this class. Looking at the faces of the rest of the students, he realized Draco wasn't alone with this feeling. Everyone looked bored out of their minds. Harry felt happy, knowing many other people's lives were lacking just as much interest as his was at the moment.

Feeling sympathy for poor Draco, Harry came up with a plan that was quite, dare he say it, Slytherin-esque. Harry slipped out of the classroom, only to rip off his cloak out in the hallway. He stuffed the cloak in his pocket, ran in place for a few seconds, happy for once that he was so exhausted. It only took him a few moments until he looked like he ran all the way there.

Gathering his courage, he rushed back into the Transfiguration classroom, eyes darting wildly. As his eyes settled on Draco, he pretended to gasp for air. Well, not exactly pretend; he was pretty exhausted. "I need...Malfoy…immediately," Harry rasped out. Professor McGonagall looked at Harry in shock. "Why do you need Mr. Malfoy," she asked, panic rising in her voice.

"No time…for explanations…I need Malfoy, now!" Without any more hesitation, Professor McGonagall rushed Draco out of the room, casting a worried look at the two boys before returning to her class. Harry dragged Draco out of the corridor, breaking into wheezing fits of laughter as soon as he was far enough away from McGonagall.

Draco, having no fucking clue what was going on, stared at Harry with panic and confusion filling his eyes. Harry noticed that the blonde was staring at him as if the world was ending but he didn't know why. Realizing that he hadn't explained to Draco his magnificent scheme, he quickly sobered up.

"Draco, don't worry, nothing's wrong. I just saw how amazingly bored you were and decided to get you out of class." Draco stood stock still for a few moments, trying to comprehend that there really was no apocalyptic event happening. Suddenly, the Slytherin cracked up, doubling over in laughter.

"Do you know…how fucking stupid you are," Draco choked out between laughs. Harry looked at him in confusion. "McGonagall is going to want to know about the emergency situation that had you in such a panic." The satisfied smirk on Harry's face suddenly fell. "Oh, fuck, how am I going to explain myself?"

After a few moments of serious brainstorming, Harry yelled a quick, "Aha!" due to his eureka moment. "I've got it," Harry started. "I'll just say some of the potions got me a bit loopy and I started hallucinating. Madam Pomfrey did give me a lot of potions to take, and I did feel a bit out of it earlier, I guess. So, it won't be a complete lie."

Draco just looked at his boyfriend in shock. He'd clearly gone around the bend. Draco didn't really care that the Gryffindor had gone crazy, only really caring that said Gryffindor got him out of one of the most boring classes of his life. Chuckling lightly to himself, Draco grabbed Harry lightly by the wrist, pulling him towards the school's entrance.

"What are we doing, Draco," Harry asked, a little disconcerted by his boyfriend's behavior. "We are going to go flying," Draco responded, continuing to pull Harry outside and towards the Quidditch pitch. "But I can't fly; Madam Pomfrey says I'm still too weak."

"Well, then _you_ will sit in the stands and watch my sexiness from afar while _I_ fly," Draco responded, smirk firmly in place. Harry sighed dramatically, but didn't protest. Honestly, Draco was quite the sexy beast when in Quidditch leathers, and Harry wasn't about to miss out.

Draco led Harry over to the stands before going off to the locker rooms to change. Draco flew for about an hour, trying new moves and chasing the snitch every once in a while. Harry was completely captivated by Draco, totally and utterly lost in simply watching his boyfriend fly around.

Once Draco put away the snitch and changed back into his robes (much to Harry's chagrin), both boys walked back into Hogwarts. By the time they were back inside the school, Harry was completely drained of energy. Being the kind soul he was, Draco carried Harry back to Gryffindor tower, Harry complaining all the while, though really enjoying the treatment quite a bit. Luckily enough, classes were still going on, so they didn't run into any other students during their trek back to Gryffindor tower.

Unfortunately though, Dumbledore and Snape were awaiting their return in the Gryffindor common room. "Oh, hello Headmaster, Professor," Draco said nervously as he saw the two sitting in armchairs by the fire. "Hello, Draco, Harry," Dumbledore replied as Snape just scowled. All three soon realized Harry was asleep in Draco's arms, snoring lightly. Draco looked down at the brunet, a silly smile twitching at his lips.

Snape cleared his throat, regaining Draco's attention. "Draco, Minerva came to me after her seventh year Transfiguration class in a panic", Dumbledore said. "She said Harry stormed in on the verge of a breakdown, demanding you to come with him. Harry claimed there was an emergency, though I certainly don't recall an emergency of any sort today." Snape snorted then, a small smirk plastered on his face. "Now, Draco, why would Potter demand to see _you_? And why are you carrying Potter?"

Draco gulped. Thinking off the top of his head, Draco began explaining. "Uh, well…hmmm…I don't know what to say. I guess you caught me. I heard about Potter," Draco mentally patted himself on the back for still being able to call Harry by his last name so easily, "being released from the Hospital Wing, and I slipped an extra potion in with all his others. It was supposed to make all the hair on his head to fall off, but I guess it reacted differently with all the other potions. It seemed to work as a hallucinogen instead, causing Potter to demand an apocalypse was underway. For some reason, he hallucinated that I was involved, leading to the whole Transfiguration fiasco.

"I guess Potter was still exhausted from whatever landed him in the Hospital Wing, because he fell asleep about a half an hour ago, after ranting and raving random things. So, I tried to get away with it, and I was simply trying to get Potter back in his bed so it would cover my tracks and I wouldn't be found out. I guess I was wrong."

Snape seemed to fall completely for Draco's bullshit, for which the blonde was extremely grateful; Snape wasn't very easy to fool. Dumbledore, on the other hand, clearly didn't believe one word of Draco's story. "Well, that explains everything Draco. I'm quite disappointed in you. Detention for two weeks," Snape said, sounding more disappointed about the fact that Draco was found out rather than the fact that he pulled a prank on Harry.

"Yes, Draco, I think that will suffice as punishment," Dumbledore said. "Now I think I shall wait and see if Harry wakes anytime soon. I suppose you won't want to spend any more time than strictly necessary in here, Severus? So, you best be on your way." Snape nodded towards Dumbledore before sweeping out of the Gryffindor common room. Before Draco could do anything else, Dumbledore began speaking again.

"Now, what really happened, Draco? Be honest." Draco sighed, knowing there was no way he could get away with a false story. Taking a deep breath, Draco 'fessed up. "Well, apparently Harry was stalking around in his invisibility cloak, and he visited my Transfiguration class. No one noticed, of course, since he was invisible. But he stormed in about ten minutes into the class, demanding I go with him, saying there was an emergency. There really was no emergency, he just noticed how "amazingly bored" I looked, and decided to get me out of class."

Draco was surprised when Dumbledore just chortled lightly as a reaction. "Ah, Harry, quite the rule-breaker, isn't he? Well, I suppose I'll talk to him later, when he's actually conscious, and I think he'll get the same punishment as you. Two week's worth detention with Professor Snape. Both of you will report to the Potions classroom tomorrow evening at seven sharp. Now, I think Harry would appreciate it if you took him to bed." Eyes full of twinkle and smiling lightly, Dumbledore left.

Draco sighed happily, glad that the outcome of the whole Transfiguration fiasco was spending two weeks detention with his godfather and his boyfriend; not much of a punishment, really. Draco carried Harry up to his bed, tucking him in and kissing him lightly on the forehead before he headed off to his last class of the day.

As Draco left the Gryffindor dorms, he heard a muttered "Love you, Draco," that was clearly being said by an awake (though barely) Harry. Draco stopped in his tracks. They had yet to confess love to each other. Taking a shuddering breath, Draco whispered, "Love you too, Harry," before walking out of the room.

Once he was down a few corridors, Draco let out a very uncharacteristic whoop of joy. He knew that Harry loved him, but to confess it so casually and just saying it was enough to make Draco's heart nearly burst with joy. Draco soon regained control of himself though, lovesick Malfoys simply do not exist, or so he'd been told. Realizing his last class was all the way across the school, Draco just shrugged and decided to head back to the Slytherin dormitories.

Draco, once in the Slytherin common room, worked on his homework (from the classes he actually attended) for a good two hours, before going to dinner. As Draco entered the Great Hall, his eyes immediately went to Harry, who looked like he either just got shagged or woke up from a luxurious nap. Draco was hoping it was the latter.

Draco sat down to eat, his eyes never leaving those of the brunet's. After about ten minutes of eating a couple bites of chicken and mashed potatoes (Draco was pretty sure that's what the food was, though he wasn't too sure; never looking at it and all) Harry nodded his head slightly, before getting up and leaving the Great Hall.

Draco waited as long as he could, which turned out to be a little over a minute, before feigning exhaustion and nearly sprinting out of the Great Hall (which did nothing to help his claim of exhaustion). As soon as he was out the Great Hall, he was grabbed forcefully and dragged up to Gryffindor tower, not that he minded, of course.

The moment Harry and Draco were in the seventh year boys' dorm room, their lips were latched on to the other's. Parting for air, Draco ripped of the Gryffindor's shirt, sending buttons everywhere. He shoved Harry back on to the bed, tearing off his own shirt and shimmying out of his pants amazingly fast.

Once he was next to Harry in the bed, Harry's pants were also off and his boxers were close behind. Draco took off his own boxers, and went back to thoroughly snogging his boyfriend. Draco began kissing and sucking on the brunet's neck, hearing soft moans of pleasure. As he licked and kissed Harry's chest, he heard heavy breathing, thinking it was due to his ministrations. Looking up into the face of the other boy, Draco discovered that Harry was asleep.

Draco's slight irritation at first melted away quickly, his heart warming to the sight of Harry sleeping. Kissing Harry gently on the lips, Draco cuddled up to his boyfriend, easily falling into dreamland. He awoke a couple hours later to the sounds of Harry grunting and moaning in his sleep. Thanking, once again, the automatic silencing and sealing charms around Harry's bed, Draco opened his eyes to gaze at his sleeping beauty.

Expecting to see a happy-looking slumbering Harry, if his moans could say anything about it, Draco was surprised to see a positively broken look on Harry's face. Worry lines creasing his forehead, Draco shook Harry gently, attempting to wake up the brunet.

After a few minutes of soft shaking, Harry woke up with a scream spilling from his lips. Covered in a sheen of sweat and tears streaming down his face, Harry jumped out of his bed, running to the bathroom. Worry now being the dominant emotion of Draco at the time, he went after his boyfriend.

As Draco tried to open the bathroom, he found it to be sealed with very strong, very advanced locking spells. Casting a silencing spell around himself and the bathroom, Draco started talking, attempting to coax Harry out of the bathroom. After trying to persuade Harry out of the bathroom for around fifteen minutes, Draco gave up, settling on waiting outside the bathroom until Harry came out on his own.

Draco sat outside the bathroom door for another half an hour, until he grew too impatient, and finally was able to spell the door open. The sight that met his eyes shattered his heart into thousands, millions of microscopic pieces. Harry was curled up on the floor, a small pool of blood surrounding him, still flowing from his wrists and arms.

As Draco choked back a sob, he made his way across the room to his boyfriend. "Harry…," Draco muttered, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. Getting no reaction from the brunet whatsoever, Draco set out to clean up Harry. Muttering a quick _scourgify_, Draco started on healing Harry's cuts. Saying a few healing spells, the blonde got Harry's wounds mostly closed up and stopped a majority of the bleeding.

Draco picked up his boyfriend, still getting no reaction, and took Harry back to bed. Draco tucked Harry back in, sliding under the covers next to him. As Draco leaned in to give Harry a quick peck on the lips, Harry turned away, scooting to the edge of the other side of the bed, as far away from Draco as he could get. Draco's heart was now just a pile of dust, completely destroyed by Harry's actions, or lack thereof.

Staring at the brunet for a few minutes, Draco turned around, the tears that threatened to fall the moment he saw Harry bleeding finally falling. The tears didn't stop until Draco was completely lost in slumber. When Draco woke up in the morning, he woke up alone.


	14. sorry, once again

Hey everyone. So extremely sorry about my never updating thing. Tons of stuff happening in my life; I don't care to explain. Anywho, as I can no longer write this story, I'm giving the story over to my best friend **callmewhateveryouwant** to write. She actually has helped me write it since around the third or fourth chapter, before she had her own account. So I'm giving her the story and she's going to rewrite it as well as finish it. Now, she's going to write the whole story before she starts posting it so all you readers don't suffer through lack of updates, so it might take a couple of months before she starts reposting it. Once again, sorry for my complete crappiness. I love you all, and hope you enjoy **callmewhateveryouwant** version of the story.


End file.
